Have I lost my mind?
by LanaRin
Summary: Lana is probably one of the most powerful mage of Fiore. One day, the Raijinshuus found her badly hurt and brought to the guild. She now seeks revenge, asking help from Fairy Tail. Notes: It takes places little less than one year after the Grand Magic Games Arc. All characters (apart from Lana, Rin, and their parents, belong to Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1 : Birth of Black and White

Chapter one : Birth of Black and White

A snowstorm was ragging outside that night. The moon shinned slightly, creating a deam light in the house, hidden far in the forest. From inside could be heard the painful cries of a woman. Few hours later, everything was over.

On the bed was lying a beautiful brown haired woman, holding a small, pale, white haired little girl. The baby radiated light, as if she was sent by Heaven. On the chair by the bed, holding the woman's hand, was a strong looking blond haired man. In his arm was a small, black haired girl. It seems like not a light could reach the little girl. But the two new parents were too happy to understand which disaster just happened to them...

As the twins grew up, they were unsepparable. At four years old, Lana and Rin, respectively the withe and the black haired girl, discoveredt their powers. The two would always be together, dressing alike. Lana had a long black dress, to contrast with her white, straight hair tied into two pigtails. Rin was wearing the same dress but in white, and her curly black hair was tied the same way.

It was fall, the girls were playing in the dead leaves. The parents weren't far away, watching them. Suddenly, as Lana threw leaves in the sky, a bright light appeared, coming out from her body. In response to it, dark shadows emmanated from Rin's body. And then everything was gone. The brown haired woman hurried to Lana, picking her up, while the blond haired man went to Rin. All of them were shocked. Naturally, the parents thought their daughters would be celestial spirit mages, just like them.

At the end of the same week, after consulting books and celestial spirits, the parents told their children about their magical abilities. It seems like the twin had received the power of the Yin and the Yang. Those were unique magic powers, and Lana and Rin were the first twins to get them since 400 years ago.

While the years passed, the twins learned to control their powers. Lana discovered her magic was pure white, a life magic. Rin's magic was completly black and deadly. The girls were stronger and stronger, and the parents started envying them. They made researches in old, dark books. It appeared there was a way to seal someone into a key and transform them into a celestial spirit.

At that time, the twins were eight years old. Both had their long hair tied in a braid. Lana had black pants with white shoes and shirt, while Rin had the same outfit, but the pants were white and the rest was black. The parents had asked their daughters to come in the small opening not far behind their house. When they arrived, they got knocked from behind and fell. The parents quickly tied them to the chairs before starting the ritual.

Lana was frightened, her large pale blue eyes going from her mother to her father. Rin, her, was angry. When her father approched her, holding a knife in his hand, she exploded. Her black magic envelopped everyone. Lana got even more scared and brilliant light made the shadows disappear. They then noticed the body of their parents, lying on the floor. The shadows and light had loosened the rope and Lana fell to her knees, crying. Rin, her dark blue eyes still full of anger, stepped towards her father and picked up the knife.

"Stop crying." She just said, turning towards her twin. "You look weak."

Lana's eyes went up and noticed the knife. "Y-you k-killed them..." She sobbed, starring at Rin's hand. "What will we d-do?"

"I said stop crying!" Rin yelled. She hold up her hand and cut off her black braid. The curly hair, now short, flew in the wind. "There is no 'us' anymore. Just a 'you' and a 'me'. I will go my way, And you will go yours."

Lana oppened her mouth but couldn't say anything. For eight years, they had always been together, thinking the same things. Now, it was over. The black haired girl turned and stepped in the woods, quickly dissapearing from the other's sight.

Lana lied there, on the floor, for a long time . When night fell, she stood up and went towards her house. It was lonely and cold there. She sigh and packed some things before heading out. She turned one last time to her childhood house before leaving. She knew the woods well enough to know where the city was.

The next morning, an old woman found a white haire girl sleeping on the church porche. She woke her up and brought her to her house. For nine years, Lana stayed with the old woman , until her death. She never stopped searching for Rin. When the woman died, she grabbed her hammer and placed her knife in her right boot like she always does and headed to a far away castle. The road was long, but she made it.

The castle was dark, with stormy clouds around it. Lana knocked, but realized it was open and walked in.

"Rin? Sister? I know you're here!" She said loud enough to be heard. A cracking made her turn towards the stairs. There stood the black twin, Rin.

"Oh, dear sister of mine! What are you doing here?" She speaked like if she was glad, but a smirk spread on her face. She had just found out how to absorb someone's powers and was convoiting her twin's.

"I am here to take revenge for our parents."

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Rin shaked her heard. "Don't you remember, I told you there was no 'us' anymore..."

"I don't care what you told me." Lana grabbed her hammer and teleported herself just infront of Rin. "To me you are still my sister." And with that, she hit the black haired twin with her hammer.

A loud laugh exploded from behind Lana as the body of Rin disappeared in shadows. "Don't be so naive. You can't beat me."

Angry, the two sisters jumped at each others. Flash of lights and shadows could be seen from far away. The fight was tight, but Lana wasn't there to kill her sister, while Rin had a real good motive to fight her. After a long match, Rin was standing beside Lana. This last one was laying on the ground, and had trouble to breath. Blood was flowing out from the many wounds she had.

"And now, let me take this magnificient power you have..." Rin said, crunching towarfs her sister. Right at that time, Lana ised the small bit of magic she had left to teleporte herself as far away as possible. She appeared in a forest, and could still see the castle. She headed the other way. As she crossed a small river, she washed off the blood from her wounds and drank some water. She then stood up again, and painfully started to walk, holding herself against the trees. She had used a spell to keep her heart beating, but it wasn't really effective as she didn't had that much magic left.

"Hey, you!" Her vision was blurry and she was about to fall when dhe heard footsteps from behind her and someone calling up to her. She turned, but wasn't able to answer before falling down. Strong arms caught her just before she reached the ground. "You're hurt badly. We'll take care of you." The voice seemed friendly, and a small smile appeared on her lips before she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 : Where fairies live

Chapter 2 : Where fairies live

When Freed walked in the guild, he immediatly headed towards Mirajane. "Mira! We need to prepare a bed. There's someone hurt."

Seeing how he looked stressed, Mira nodded her head twice, keeping her calm and turns at her sister. "Lisanna, come help us."

The short haired girl looked at them and smiles. "Of course, sister. I'm coming."

The three of them left the Guild Hall to head to the second floor, where there was beds. At the same time, a rather stresed Evergreen walked in and hurried to the table where sat four people and a cat. "Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Erza! We need Wendy!"

"What do you want from her?" Erza asked, calm, only frowning her eyebrows slightly.

"Someone is badly hurt! She's not here?"

"No, she went out with Carla." Erza shook her head. "We will help you find her." Everyone at the table nodded their head, standing up. They started searching, screaming Wendy's name, will Evergreen asked more and more people to help. After few minutes, every member of the guild was searching, thinking the one that was badly hurt was Bickslow since he hasn't returned yet.

This last one chose that time to walk in. The small, pale girl he was holding was still not moving an inch. Everyone stopped to look at them. He slowly made his way to the second floor, letting some drops of blood on the ground. The moment he stepped in the room, footsteps running towards the guild could be here.

"I found her!" That was Laki's voice. She had went in the streets to look for Wendy, and the two of them were hurrying to the building, Carla flying over them. When they got to the guild, the young blue haired girl was shown to the room, where the girl was lying on the bed.

"Ah, Wendy!" Mira smiled when she walked in. "She is badly hurt, I think it would be good to ask help from Porlyusica."

"No, I will do it alone." Wendy shook her head.

Mirajane shook her head and asked Lisanna to go downstairs with Freed and Bickslow. The three left the room and closed the door, letting Mira and Wendy do their job. The boys sat at the table where Evergreen was, and the guild members crowded around them. The small guild master, Makarov, made his way to the table and looked at the trio. "So, is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

Freed looked at his two companions and nodded. "We were coming back from a job when we noticed flashes coming from a far castle. We headed this way but everything stopped. Seeing it wasn't starting again, we shrugged it off and walked back in the direction of Magnolia. In the woods, near the river, we noticed this girl, but she didn 't had time to say anything."

Makarov nodded his head, listening like everyone else."And you decided to bring her here."

"We couldn't let her die there!" Bickslow exploded. He looked rather emotionally disturbed by the recent events.

"I am not saying that." The guild master calmed him down. "We will take care of her. Furthermore, if she was in this condition, it means she was in danger. And us, Fairy Tail, will now protect her." The members looked at themselves and nodded.

Makarov walked to his office thinking. He had heard a myth that the twins of light and shadows had been reborned few years ago, and this girl reminded him of the light one. He wasn't sure about it, and wouldn't say anything about it until he was sure.

In the Guild Hall, everyone took places at the table, talking calmly. They were all talking about the same thing : the girl. The only table that looked a bit more cheerful was the table Evergreen went to first.

"Do you think she will be alright, Natsu?" A blond haired girl asked, a little anxious.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Luce!" The pink haired boy called Natsu answered.

"Wendy is taking care of her, she will be fine." Added the scarlet haired girl, the black haired boy nodding in approvement.

"And don't forget Carla is there too!" The blue cat grinned.

Lucy smiled a bit and looked towards the second floor. "I guess you're right."

It took a lot more times until Wendy was done. She was almost running out of magic when she finished, sitting on the chair. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she let out a soft sigh. She looked up at Mira and stood up, both of them going to the door. When they opened it, everyone looked at them.

"She's safe." That was all Mira said before the guild exploded in cries of joy.

Wendy went downstairs to her friends table and sat beside lucy, Carla sitting infront of her on the table.

"We will have to keep an eye on her." Bickslow stood up exactly when Mira finished her sentence.

"I will! Well, the Raijinshuus will do it." Mira nodded at his words, smiling.

The boy walked upstairs, followed by his two friends. The guild became as lively as it always is.

The girl wouldn't wake up until two more days, and when she did, the first thing she saw was the silhouette sitting by her bed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Proposition of Life

Chapter 3 : Proposion of Life

Lana's POV

When I opened my eyes, everything was so bright. Normally, light doesn't affect me. I tried to sit up, but I wasn't strong enough to and fell back on the bed. Looking around, I noticed the silhouette of a man, wearing a kind of armor. He looked like he was sleeping, but the noise I made probably woke him up. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was looking at me.

"You woke up..." He murmured to himself before speaking louder. "Do you need anything?"

I just starred at him, opening my mouth to respond, but my voice was only a whisper when I said no. He nodded his head before standing up. "I will go find Mira and Wendy."

In my head, I could only wonder who were those girls, but I was too weak at the moment to move. Plus, he doesn't seem any mean and I wasn't locked. His voice sounded somewhat familiar, but I couldn't remember where I heard it. As he walked out of the room, I turned my head to look outside. Only few moments later, the man came back in, followed by a small, blue haired girl, and a beautiful white haired woman. Behind them was a short old man.

"Hello, miss. I am Mirajane." Smiled the woman. "And this is Wendy." The blue haired girl smiled at me.

The man stood in a corner, watching silently, while the short one walked to the bed. Wendy picked up a glass and poured it with water, handing it to me.

"My name is Makarov, and I am the guild master of this guild, Fairy Tail. When you recover some strenght, I would like to hear your story. But until then, you will stay here, and we will take good care of you." His voice was calm and kind, reminding the one of my father in the good old times. This brought up some tears to my eyes and I closed them, looking away and wipping off the tears. No one talked, but I knew they noticed my tears. I looked back at them and smiled slightly, nodding. The old man smiled and left the room, followed by the girls. Only the other man stayed in my room, and he sat on the chair by my bed. He looked at me and smiled.

It took four more days until I fully recovered and could talk again. In that time, the man had stayed by me almost night and day. I learned his name was Bickslow, and he was the one who caught me before I fainted. Sometimes, a green haired boy named Freed and Evergreen, a brown haired girl, would look at me to let Bickslow take some sleep.

It was still early in the morning when I woke up. "Bickslow..." I said, almost a whisper. "Hey..." Is said, louder. I noticed he moved a little and reached one of his shoulder with my hand, shaking it a little. "Hey, Bickslow..." He groaned a little and I knew he looked at me before freezing. "I want to talk to the master..." He nodded and stood up. He helped me stand up and wrapped an arm around me.

As we headed to the master's office, I noticed it was incredibly quiet here, probably because it was still early. The moment Bickslow knocked on the door, it opened, the small master right behind it, as if he was waiting for us. "Good morning, you two. Come in." He moved to let us in and I sat on a chair. "I see you look better now."

I nodded my head. "I am. And I have something to ask from you."

Makarov nodded back and looked at Bickslow. "Could you leave us for a while?"

The man who saved me looked at me before turning towards the door. "I will be downstairs, if you need me."

He closed the door and the guild master sat at his desk. "Are you ready to tell your story?"

I nodded my head, bitting my lower lip slightly. "My name is Lana Kushiro. I am 17, and possess a unique magic. It is called the Power of the Yang. My twin sister, Rin, has the power of the Yin." I took a break, looking outside by the window. "We were always together, but nine years ago, she killed our parents, and turned evil. I was trying to catch her last week, but she beat me up. She plans to kill me and steal my powers." I looked back at Makarov. "I have to stop her, but I need help. I know she isn't as bad as she appears."

The old man nodded his head twice, slowly. "We will help you. When the Raijinshuus brought you here, I knew something was different about you. I was right. You are probably the strongest mage to walk in this guild, I can feel it. You just have to tell me how we can help you."

I looked at the ground. I never liked it when people talked about my strenght. "Actually..." I looked up at him. "I would like to join this guild."

Makarov looked surprised, but approved. "Come with me, in that case." I smiled and stood up, following the master to another room.

End of Lana's POV

The members had started to fill the guild. Bickslow was still sitting at the bar, chatting with Mirajane, as she was the only one up at the time he woke up. Even though he was the first to hear her voice, he was as clueless as everyone else about who she was.

"Ah-hum!" That was the master, he recognized it. All the members looked up at the secong floor to see the master beside the white haired girl. Her long straight hair was falling in her back. She had changed clothes from the moment Bickslow brought her to Makarov. She was now wearing a large, white, cropped top with black mini-shorts. At her belt was hung a hammer and her knee high white boots were hidding a small knife. "I am glad to present you our newest member, Lana Kushiro!" For the first time, Bickslow noticed the white Fairy Tail guild mark on her right lap. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and no one else could. She radiated light, power, and looked beautiful, almost like an angel. But her face was sad, and her smile looked weak. "Please, welcome her like you do with anyone else!"

She looked at the master before walking downstairs. Everyone presented themselves to her, and she was surrounded. When she finally made her way out of the crowd, she dropped on a stool at the bar. The man next to her looked at her rather surprised, but she couldn't see it. "This is a pretty cheerful guild." She had a small smile on her lips. Bickslow nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Bickslow, come on!" Evergreen shouted at him.

The man stood up and looked at Lana. "We'll talk later, I'm going on a job." The girl nodded and watched him go to Evergreen and Freed. The white haired mage sighed softly as she spotted the blue hair of a smalle girl. Wendy. Standing up, she walked towards her.

"Hum, hey..." Lana smiled softly. "I wanted to thank you. For saving me."

Wendy looked at the other and smiled back. "No, it was nothing." The blue haired girl made some space beside her and patted the place. "Come on, sit."

Lana looked at the other member sat the table, slightly uncomfortable. But seeing they all looked nice, she sat down, and a blond haired girl immediatly started talking to her. "Hi! I'm Lucy! Pleasure to meet you, Lana!" She holds a hand in front of and the white haired mage looked at it for a while.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Lucy." She said calmy, shaking the other girl's hand. And everyone else around the table presented themselves. The pink haired boy was called Natsu, and his blue cat was Happy. Around the table was also Gray, a dark haired ice-make mage, Juvia, a blue haired water mage, Carla, the white cat of Wendy, and Erza, the scralet haired mage. They seemed all so nice, and she was glad it was Fairy Tail that found her when she was hurt.

"Tell me, Lana, what is your magic?" Erza said kindly, a smile on her face, and Lucy, Wendy and Carla nodded at it.

"Yes, what is it?" Natsu added, excited to know it.

"Aye!" Happy smiled widely.

"I am also intrigued about it." Gray said.

"Juvia is intrigued too..." The water mage said in a small voice.

The whiter haired girl looked at all of them. They seemed all eagered to know her power, and so far, she didn't had a reason to hide it. She nodded slowly, a small smile on her lips. "I will show you."


	4. Chapter 4 : Show of Light

Chapter 4 : Show of light

The white haired was standing on her feet, in the middle of the guild hall. Noticing it, everyone had gathered around her, waiting. Her eyes were closed and her arms crossed over her breasts. When she opened them, everyone let out appreciative exclamations.

Her arms open beside her, Lana filled the room with a bright, warm light. She moved her arms and closed her hands in the light, as if grabbing something. Everyone's face was intregued. When the light disappeared, she was holding, in her left hand, a beautiful, white shield. In her right hand was a long, white sword. She opened her eyes and looked at her new family. Their faces were lit up with joy. Her own lips were now forming a smile. She opened her hands and the shield and armor disappeared. All the guild members clapped in unison.

"That was impressive. I suppose your magic is similar to Gray's ice-make?" Erza asked, stepping out of the crowd with a smile.

"The Power of the Yang is not only that." Lana replied, shaking her head softly. "It is Life magic.

"So does that mean you can give life?" Asked Lucy, an hopeful expression on her face.

"No, I can't." The white haired answer. "But I can make sure someone doesn't die."

"This is some sort of amazing power. But can you fight with it?" Erza said, nodding twice at what Lana said.

"Yes, I can. But it's not the only magic I use." At those word, the girl disappeared from where she was, reappearing on a table, next to the stairs. She had picked up her magic hammer. "I can teleport. And this is my magic hammer. It can break magic shield and send back an attack at its caster."

Erza's smile grew bigger. This hammer, or any other weapon like that, could be an exceptional addition to her equiments. "Where did you get it? Is it unique? Do you know if I could get something like that too?"

Lana laughed softly at all the questions. "It's not unique. In fact, I have a knife like this too. The one gave it to me was Namaea, the woman who raised me. She said it was an old friend that made them."

"This is amazing! I should definetly get one too!"

"I could try to contact her friend, but I don't know who he is..." Lana looked at the scarlet haired girl nodding. She then looked at every other mages around them. They were her family now. She spotted the master sitting on top of the bar. He nodded at her and she smiled back. She felt accepted here, and she didn't want to lose them. She sighed softly before sitting on the table. "I have something to tell you all..."

As the member took a seat, Natsu opened his mouth. "You can tell us anything now. We're family now!"

His inocent smile warmed her heart. "The reason I am here is because of my sister, Rin. Years ago, she changed. She wasn't the sweet girl I used to know anymore. She was the one who hurt me the day I came here. Rin is trying to steal my power..." She looked up from her hands, which she's been starring at since she started speaking, to look at her friends. They all had a serious face. Some looked scared, some were trying to understand. "To do so, you have to kill the one you're envying the power. Exclamations of surprise exploded in the guild hall. Many were shocked, some were scared.

"We won't let that happen!" It was Natsu's voice, immediatly followed by Happy's "Aye!" Many others approved after that. It warmed her heart to know she now had many friends to count on, but at the same time, she couldn't afford to risk their lifes.

"No, you can't do that..." Lana's soft voice made everyone turn silent. "Her magic, the Power of the Yin, is too dangerous... It is Death magic." She looked up at them.

"One more reason to protect you. You can't defeat her all alone." Gray exclaimed. Juvia looked at Gray, then back at the white haired mage. Was she another love rival of Juvia?

"No, no... Only me can beat her..." Lana bit her lower lip softly, looking at the guild. They all looked determined to protect her, but resilient as to let her fight Rin alone. But she could feel they feared of losing her. She let escaped a sigh with a small nod. "But I could bring people to help me... But only they will attack when I die."

"And how will we know that?" Erza asked, her voice almost disapproving.

Lana looked at the guild mark on her right leg. It was white, as white as her light. They all followed her gaze to it, and wondered what was happening. Suddenly, the color changed. It was now deep blue and stars where shining in it, just like the night sky. "I have the power to create long lasting illusions. As long as I will live, my guild mark will look like a night sky." Some appreciative sounds came from the crowd. Lana looked up at them with a small smile.

"This is strange..." Erza said calmly. "Even if I look with my new eye, I still see it, but it's all blurry..."

"You know, around the country, I've made a name. They call me the Illusionist. My illusions are stronger than others, and so are those of my sisters. I can use three different levels. The first is basic illusions, like that." A bird appeared on her shoulder. Erza closed one eye and it disappeared. "The second is a mid level." She made a tiger at her feet, and Erza saw it blurry. "The last one is the strongest. Only my sister can destroy it." What looked like a dragon appeared behind her. Erza froze. Even with her new eye, she could see it. "However, the higher the level is, the higher it costs magic power." Lana continued explaining as the bird, the tiger and the dragon disappeared.

"So when you will die, all your illusions will disappear." Erza said thoughtfully. "But it will also mean your sister will get your powers..."

Lana nodded and then sighed. "You know, I think it's still early to talk about that. I don't plan on going after Rin anytime soon." Everyone nodded and smiled. Her little demonstration of magic was over now. They could all go back to their life now.


	5. Chapter 5 : The first time

Chapter 5 : The first time

The white haired mage streched out and sat up on her bed. She looked around and let out a happy sigh. She didn't thought she would get such a nice room at Fairy Hills. She stood up and picked clothes before heading to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed before heading to the guild hall. It had been only a day since she had joined Fairy Tail, but she already felt close to all the members. That reminded her she never felt as close to someone since Rin. Her smile slowly faded away. She still couldn't figure out why her own sister was acting that way towards her. She shook her head as she arrived to the guild. She shouldn't let that bother her.

As she was about to open the door, it slammed in her face. She stumbles back and look up to see Natsu and Happy running out of it.

"Sorry for that, Lana. Are you alright." The voice came from the entrance. When she turned her head, the white haired mage saw Lucy. A smile spread across her face and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little surprised." The other girl answered. "Are you going on a job?"

"Yes, we have some thieves to capture. That reminds me, you should check the board and find a job. Try going with someone, it's always better!" Lucy grinned and looked at Natsu, who was now far away. "Well, I better get going now!" The blonde girl waved at the other mage and run off to the dragon slayer.

Lana looked at the open doors of the guild and smiled before stepping in. As she did, many people waved at her with a smile. She waved back shyly, as some boys would look at her appreciatively. A slight blush came to her cheeks. She wasn't used of those kind of stares and it made her uncomfortable. She was well aware she could be considered as attractive. She didn't had as curves as Mira or Lucy, but she definetly had generous ones. She would also been told a lot that her face looked like an angel's face. It was indeed well balanced. Her big, pale blue eyes contrasting with her light pink lips. She would always put up a cute, innocent, look on her face, and her smile would warm up everyone's heart. Anyone that crossed her in the street could guess she was a strong, powerful mage with a dark past.

"Oh, Lana, you come late for a newcomer. Normally, they would show up as early as possible." It was Erza, coming her way with a kind smile. Behind her were Gray, Juvia and Wendy, who was holding Carla in her arms.

After what Erza said, Lana looked around at the guild. There was indeed a lot of people there, and she hadn't even noticed the time. "Oh, I thought mages would wake up late..."

Erza nodded. "Some do, but most of them come early. To get the best jobs." She winked at her. Thinking of it, she remembered Lucy recommanded her to take one.

"Oh, I see. I was going to take a job too, that's what Lucy told me." Lana nodded softly and looked towards the board. It looked quite empty.

"You can come with us if you want." Gray said, and that made Juvia immediatly stare at the white haired girl with deadly eyes.

But when Lana shook her head, Juvia calmed down a little.

"No, I don't want to be a bother to you guys. I will just take another job."

"There's one that looked simple on the board, but the pay is low." Erza nodded at the board. "But it is recommanded to go with someone else.

Lana smiled. No one had ever helped that much before, never been so kind, except her mother. When it crossed her mind, she felt her smile fadding. She immediatly forced one. "Thank you, Erza. I will look at it." She was trying not to let appear her shaking voice, but the looks she recieved from Erza and Carla showed it didn't work that well. Without anything more, Erza's group waved at her and left the guild.

Lana looked around the hall. Levy was stuck in a book, Gajeel, who was infront of her, looked grumpy, and the black exceed Lily was busy cleaning his sword. She sighed and headed to the bar. The ones she talked to the most were either away, or busy.

"Is anything wrong, Lana?" The new guild member jumped up a little from her stool before noticing Mira.

"Oh, Mira... I was just thinking about going on a job, but no one I know is free..." Lana explained before laying her chin in her hands.

"You can always ask Cana. She might look mean, but inside, she's completly sweet." Mira smiled kindly.

Lana looked in the brown haired girl direction. She was sitting only a few stools away, a barrel on her lap. She had her all the conversation and had a smile on her face. "You know, it's been a while since I took a job. I'm up for doing one with you."

A small smile appeared on Lana's lips and she nodded. "Thank you, Cana."

The brown haired grinned and put the barrel on the bar, stretching as she stood up. The other mage followed her as she walked to the board and looked at the jobs. Something caught the purple eyed girl and she picked the flyer. "We'll do this one!"

Lana looked at the job as Cana handed it to her. Her face flushed red and her eyes widdened. "You... You want to t-that?" She looked up at the other girl, who had a large smile on her face.

"Of course! It's easy, and the pay is high for something so simple." Cana had a triumphant look on her face. As Lana looked at her, she sighed. No wonders the brown haired mage wouldn't be shy of doing it, she was always only wearing a bikini top.

She nodded and let out a small sigh. "Alright, I'll doing it." Cana grinned taped the white haired girl's back.

"I'm glad you said that!" Cana smiled and started walking to the door. "I'll meet you there tonight!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cana didn't answered and just waved at the guild members. But the look on her face made everything clear to Mira. Lana raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly, heading to the bar. As she sat on a stool, Mira smiled at her.

"She's going to see Bacchus." The girl behind the bar said. Lana had obviously already heard of Bacchus, but she didn't know something was up between him and Cana.

"Are they, like, dating?"

The other white haired girl shook her head, smiling. "No, they're just drinking buddies. At least, it's what she says." Lana nodded, and Mira immediatly changed subject. "So I guess you found a job?"

"Errm, yeah, kind of." The young mage handed the flyer to the other girl, and this one let out a soft laugh.

"This is Cana's style. Easy, simple, with a good reward. At least there is no danger to be hurt." Lana had to agree to that, but it wasn't the type of job she thought a guild would recieve.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Half the guild was off on jobs, and the others were just staying in the hall, having fun. It was almost five in the afternoon now. Lana would have to go find Cana. She sighed and stood up, waving at some members, and walked to the door. She dragged her feet, looking at the ground. As she was about to reach the door, it burst open and someone walked in, bumping in her. She was about to fall, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed were at his sides.

"Oh, hm, hey." Lana murmured. For her, it was a quite embarrassing position, but the thought of her job was even worst.

"Are you alright?" He said, taking his arm off quickly. She didn't say anything, only nodding her head. "Are you going somewhere?"

"On a job. With Cana." She nodded again and sighed.

"Oh, I see. We won't bother you any longer then." It was Freed, breaking the silence. The three of them waved and headed to the bar.

Lana's POV

How did I end up like that? It's so embarrassing! I shouldn't have accept this job with Cana!

When I looked in her direction, she seemed to be enjoying it. I sighed and then continued. The job was really simple, indeed. We only had to walk through the crowd, proposing snacks and drinks to everyone. The only hick was that we were wearing some kind of cat costume, which was exposing a bit too much of skin. In fact, it looked more like underwears then a costume.

The room was filled with people. It was the opening of a new casino, and all the other waitresses were wearing different costumes. The reason they had to ask help from Fairy Tail was because two of the waitresses were sick.

As I finally made my way to a spot with less people, I got bumped into again. Definetly, it was my day. It was the third time now. I stumbled back and looked up. Seeing who it was, I felt my face turn brught red in an instant.

There hasn't been a lot of fights and all, but it will get more serious in the next chapter. :) I hope you like it so far.


	6. Chapter 6 : When Water and Light collide

Chapter 6 : When Water and Light collide

Lana's POV

W-what are they doing here? This is so embarrassing! I can't believe they're seeing me like that!

In front of me were standing Levy and Gajeel, and looking behind them, I could see more Fairy Tail members coming our way.

"H- hi..." My voice was almost a whisper. Everyone were standing in front of me now. Levy, Gajeel, the Raijinshuus, Lisanna, Elfman and Mira. And on this last one's face, I could see a strange smile. Did she told them I was here on a job? That would be the worst!

"My sister said you were doing your first job with Cana today." Lisanna's voice was calm, and joyful.

"We decided to come see how you were doing to far." Levy continued the explanation.

As I was watching them, speechless, I felt a arm wrapping on my shoulder. It was Cana, in her rabbit like outfit. "She's good. I even noticed many boys looking her way." I immediatly looked at the ground, turning bright red. "I'm glad to see you here, but we better go." Cana dragged me away and we both continued our job, but I kept trying to avoid my guildmates.

End of Lana's POV

It has now been a week since the white haired mage got the Fairy Tail mark on her lap. She has done several small jobs, but none needed to fight. She had worked with many people, bonding easily with all of them. Each day, she felt closer and closer to this new family.

It was early in the morning, and Lana was already sitting alone at a table. Only a few members were here already. Her chin was laying in her hands, and she looked more than bored. She closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them again, she saw Juvia sitting in front of her. The blue haired girl sidn't seem to appreciate her, mostly because Gray was so kind to her. "Gray-sama is on a job."

Lana nodded. She had no idea why Juvia was talking so normally to her. "Everyone is on a job. Except us."

"Juvia has an idea!" Her way of talking about her in third person always made Lana smile, but she didn't say anything. "Why doesn't Lana take a job with Juvia?"

Lana's eyes grew wide. Did she really heard that? Juvia wants to go on a job with her 'love rival'? "I... Would like to." The white haired girl answered, which made the other mage smile. She immediatly stood up and grabbed Lana's hand, leading her to the request board. They both started looking for something interresting, when a flyer catched the pale blue eyes' attention. Lana picked it up and read, Juvia looking at it over her shoulder. Looked interresting. Some townspeople have been attacked by a strange silouhette. They pay was high, and Lana would finally get the chance to do a real, fighting job. "What do you think of it?"

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Juvia likes it." In the water mage's head, it was obvious that if they catched the strange person, Gray-sama would be proud of her.

Lana smiled and headed to Mira, followed by Juvia. "Mira! We're going on this job!" Lana's happy voice made Mira smiles, and Juvia nodded. The youngest withe haired mage handed the flyer to the other. Mira kept her smile and nodded.

"I will inform the master about it." Mira said with a kind smile as the two other girls headed to the door.

It took four hours of train to get to Acalypha Town. It was midday, and the girls were hungry. They went to a small restaurant and sat at a table. Like the rest of the train trip, they didn't say much, only few things now and then. When they finished their meal, they got out and started heading to the borders of the city.

"Hm... Maybe we should try to find informations, by asking the townspeople." Lana proposed it, but it was onvious they both thought about it. They spotted someone in a small market and went over to him. "Hi. We are mages from Fairy Tail. We would have some questions to ask you."

The man looked at the two wizards and raised an eyebrow. He never thought such beautiful girls could be mages. "Of course. Is it about the recent attacks?"

Juvia nodded her head. "Is there any informations we should know?"

"Hm... Everytime someone is attacked, we find him in the woods. The victims said it was a woman. If I remember well, she has brown hair and yellow eyes. But all the victims said she never moved, and they all recieved cuts made by a blade."

Both girls nodded. First person and they already had a description. "This is very helpful. Do you have an idea to why they were attacked?" Lana asked.

The man shook his head. "Except that the victims were injured, nothing had been stealon."

"Thank you. You really helped us out." Lana smiled and turned to leave, but the man grabbed her arm.

"Wait, there's something more. Everyone says it's a coincidence when I talk about it but... The fact is that everytime someone was attacked, there was a thunderstorm."

Lana frowned slightly and looked at Juvia before nodding at the man and leaving. When they were far enough, the white haired girl spoke up. "I think the thunderstorms are linked to this girl's magic."

Juvia nodded, looking thoughtful. "Juvia agrees. Juvia also thinks that there is probably someone else with her."

It hasn't crossed Lana's mind so far, but she was right. From what she knew, there was only one person that could attack while not moving, but it couldn't be her. "This is interresting... We will have to watch out when we confront this girl." They didn't got a lot more information the rest of the day. They learned all the victims were found at the same place, probably lurred there, and none of them could see clearly. Lana sighed. "It's getting late. We should call it a day." Juvia agreed and they went to their hotel, quickly getting in bed and falling asleep.

The next was useless. They didn't got any other information. But they did talk more. Lana learned Juvia's past with Phantom Lord and how she joined Fairy Tail. She also heard a lot about how Gray-sama was wonderful, and it just became even more obvious she loved him. In return, Juvia was the first, except from the master, to hear all of Lana's childhood. The only thing kept for herself was what she saw on Rin's lap, which was still troubling her.

"Juvia thinks we should try to find the strange girl tomorrow." The blue haired girl spoke up while they were both laying on their bed. They had been trying to sleep, but their current job was keeping them awake.

"Hm, are you sure? We don't know a lot yet..."

Juvia nodded, and the thought they would be seeing the girl the next day made them both fall asleep.

The next day, the girls took their time to get ready, not wanting to rush anything. And they had to agree, they were stressed. When they arrived in the small opening the victims were found, rain started to fall. Lana looked at Juvia, wondering if it was her, but the water mage shook her head. They both got back to back in a deffensive position, watching around them.

"Well well... Look what we have here..." The voice was calm, but creepy. It was coming from Lana's right side, and she turned her head at it. There was a silouhette, but the rain was too heavy to see clearly.

"Who are you?" Lana called out, feeling another presence there she started looking around. Juvia was still watching the silouhette it was definetly a girl.

"Hum... They call me Keira." The moment she said her name, there was a thunder. It was her. Their ennemy. "And I can tell that you are Juvia Lockser, the woman of the rain..." The blue haired girl froze in place. How could she know who she was? They haven't met before. "And Lana Kushiro, the Illusionist." Lana stopped breathing. It was a coincidence if she knew them. Probably it was only a trap to get them here. At least, the girl haven't mention her Power of the Yang, which hinted she probably didn't knew about it.

"How do you know that?" Lana was starting to feel the other presence getting closer, and she watches around attentively, but the rain was making everything hard to see.

"Hm... Who knows?" The voice was mysterious and distant, but it was the same, creepy, girl voice.

A crack, coming in the opposite direction of the girl. Almost impossible to hear, but loud enough to catch Lana's attention. "Juvia, watch out!" The white haired girl jumped infront of her just in time to avoid the blade coming their way, but it touched the other mage. Lana's eyes widdened. She thought she had been quick enough for Juvia to avoid the attack, but as she looked closely at it, there was no one on her partner's body.

"Juvia is water." The voice of her friend was scary and monotone, she never heard it before. Her look too was scary. In front of them was now standing a new opponent. His red hair was quickly catching their attention, but it was all they could see, along with the long sword he was holding.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Rooster and the Monkey

Chapter 7 : The Rooster and the Monkey

"Tehehe..." The man's laugh was scary and made shivers up the girls' spine. "I see we have strong mages here. But that won't be enough." The instant he said that, he disappeared in the rain. Both girls looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. They both went back to back again, Lana facing the girl called Tori.

"What do you want from the townspeople? You steal nothing from them!" Lana's speech made the man laugh again. It was coming from everywhere, all around the girls.

"Oh dear... We want nothing from them." Tori was slowly making her way to the girls. "But we want something from you, Fairy Tail." Lana frowned slightly. What would someone attack townspeople from another city if they wanted something from Fairy Tail? "I see you don't understand, Lana. We can't go alone against your guild, no matter how strong we are. Our only way was to attract few members away from Magnolia and question them."

That made sense for Lana. Considering they were probably from a dark guild, it was normal for them to hurt people. "And what isit you want from us?" Again, the laugh.

"Hm... I'm sure you know who we want..." At the same time, the laugh cam again, but this time, it was at the right.

"Juvia!" Lana yelled as she jumped forward again, but when she turned, Juvia wasn't there. The man stood there, not knowing what happened, when a wave formed from the water onthe ground and hit him. Right, she probably hid in the rain.

The moment a small smile appeared on Lana's face, she waskicked from behind. She stumbles and faces the girl, Tori. "Don't turn your back to me. I am your opponent." The white haired girl quickly glanced at her partner, she seemed to be handling the man. She turned back to Tori and grabbed her hammer. "Hm... This will be useless sweetie." The voice echoed in her head, it was stronger than before. She shook her head and ran to the brown haired girl. She swing her hammer over and over again, but she kept avoiding it, laughing and never attacking back. But the laugh was louder and louder. It was so loud Lana fellto her knees, holding her head in her hand.

"Stop it!" She screamed. Tori stopped, but she pushed her to the ground and grabbed her hair, pulling her hair up so she could see Juvia's fight. She was totally overpowering her ennemy.

"Let's make this fight more... Interresting." The girl smirked and raised a hand to the sky. "Snow." The rain stopped to be immdiatly replaced by a snowstorm. No, that was bad. Juvia couldn't hide in snow, while her opponent could.

Lana watched, incapable of moving because of Tori weight on her back, and it seemed she couldn't teleport either. When she noticed theman coming out fromthe snow behind Juvia, Lana didn't hesitate. "Juvia, behind you!" But the blue haired girl didn't move. Instead, the sword hit her on the left arm. The creepy laugh again as juvia holds her arm.

"She can't hear you." It was Tori, her voice sounding triumphant.

"What do you mean?" Lana's face was in pain. The other girl's voice was still loud in her head, giving her a horrible headache.

"I made sure she can't."

"How could you? I thought you were a weather wizard?"

"Hm? You're so naive. And yet, you're well aware that some mages use more than one magic." Lana's eyes widden. Did that mean Tori knew about her magic? Lana closed her eyes and groaned. When she opened them again, Juvia was in a bad position. The man was overpowering her, and she had many cuts and wounds all over her body. "Saru is doing well... Don't you think?" Lana groaned again. She couldn't let that happen. She started moving, trying to push Tori off of her, but her laugh was making too much pain for her to get free. She couldn't do anything more than watch her friend getting hurt. She grinded her teeth. No. She can't stay here and do nothing. She can't just watch her friend dying infront of her.

She felt something warm coming from inside her. At first, she thought it was her magic and she closed her eyes, ready to use all her power. But Tori's gasp made her open them again. "B-black? It's impossible..." Tori was right. Her magic was white, pure white. But this... This was her sister's magic. However, her anger against the man was too high and she couldn't stop the shadows to expand around the two girls. Tori was frightened. How could that be possible. Her grip on Lana's hair loosened and the girl used it to push her off. The white haired girl didn't look at her. She ran towards her friend, but she got there too late. Saru's sword was piercing Juvia's stomach. Lana jumped at the man and punched himso hard he fallon the ground many feet away. The black aura slowly fadded as she catched Juvia's body and laid her on the ground. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks and Tori used that time to get to her partner.

"We will meet again, Lana..." Her voice was shaky as she said that. Lana didn't look up, but it was visible she was still angry.

"Leave before you can." Lana's voice was cold and Tori used that time to grab Saru and run away from them. The white haired wizard looked at Juvia, who had fainted. They were bad, probably even worse than what she recieved from Rin. Her aura turned white and she stood up. The wind started to blow her hair in her face and she spread her arms to her sides. "With the Power of the White Light, I, Lana Kushiro, summon you, Yang the Dragon." A perfectly white and large Magic circle appeared high in the sky, over Lana's head. Light started emanating from it when it disappeared, a white dragon was flying over to Lana. It had black eyes and claws, contrasting with his shiny white scales. He landed infront of Lana.

"It seems like years since you summoned me, Lana." His voice was grave, but kind.

"I need help..." She looked down at Juvia, her eyes filling up with tears. "Could you transport us to the guild? Please?" Her voice was slowly breaking, and the dragon nodded his large head. Lana's heart warmed up a bit at it, but her friend was still in danger. She placed Juvia on the back of Yang and hoped on behind her.

"You should use your magic. At least until we reach the guild." Lana whipped off the tears from her cheeks and nodded. She placed her palms towards Juvia, her hands forming an 'x' and another pure white Magic circle, smaller, appeared. Stray of light went directly inside Juvia's body and the dragon started flying again.

Travelling on a dragon was faster than by train. It took half the time to reach the guild. But a dragon wasn't something common, and when the white creature landed infront of the Fairy Tail guild, many wizards ran outside the building. The first ones to reach the dragon were, of course, the dragon slayers. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Behind them were other mages, all looking scared. They all remembered how powerful dragons were, and they kept on wondering why would one come here. But the attention quickly went to something else. As the dragon laid on the ground, they could notice two girls, one had her eyes closed and was bleeding horribly from the wounds, and the other was using the last bit of magic she had. Seeing that, Wendy and Gray immediatly jumped on the dragon's back, as Natsu and Lucy followed them.

"Lana! Juvia!" Lucy fell to her knees when she reached them, catching the white haired girl before she fell down. Wendy had already crunched to her knees beside Juvia, starting to use her magic to heal her wounds.

"Natsu, Gray. Go find Porlyusica. I won't be able to do this alone." Wendy said calmly. The two boys looked at each others and nodded. They jumped down the dragon and headed to Porlyusica's place. Lana, who was leaning on Lucy to stay sat, looked at Wendy.

"I helped her as much as I could... But I can't heal..." Her voice was shaky, almost unhearable. Wendy nodded slightly.

"You should place them in the sick bay." Everyone stopped moving, except Wendy. It was the dragon who had spoken. "If you don't, I doubt this girl will survive. And Lana needs rest. She overused her magic." All the members were still in shock. Was he... Good? No, it's a dragon. He can't be good. "I will go now, Lana." The white haired mage nodded as Yang delicately picked the girls and laid them on the ground. He then jumped up in the sky and disappeared in light.

The comption infront of the guild had catched Makarov's attention and when he saw his dear children in bad condition, he started worrying. Juvia wasn't the type to be hurt so easily. Those mages must be powerful.

"Master?" Lana's voice reached out to him and he looked at her. "I would like to tell you what happened."

The old man nodded. "Come in my office, please. And Elfman, bring Juvia in the sick bay." The tall and muscular boy picked up the water mage and headed to the sick bay, followed by Wendy. The master turned and went to his office, as Lana stood up with the help of Lucy. The two girls walked up the stairs to Makarov's office and Lana took a seat, Lucy closing the door as she left.

"Master, I think those mages are from a dark guild." Well, of course, it was obvious they were from a dark guild. "Their names were Tori and Saru."

"Rooster and Monkey..." The master nodded, and so did Lana.

"Tori seemed to use weather magic combined with another magic linked to the voice. But Saru..." She shook her heard. "It's strange... He seemed to disappear in the rain and in the snow. All I know about him is that he has a long sword. That's how he..." She wanted to say 'hurt Juvia', but the words didn't came out. However, the short master understood.

"Thank you, my child. You should go rest now."

"No, I have something else to say..." The master looked at her, intrigued. "Their goal wasn't to hurt the townspeople..." Makarov nodded, wondering why they would hurt them then. "It was to attract members from our guild." The master frowned. This sounded loke no good. "They are after something our guild has..." Makarov's eyes widdened in shock. No, it couldn't be Lumen Histoire... No one is supposed to know about it. "And I think it's me." The old man's eyes stayed wide open. It wasn't goid at all, like he thought.

"Thank you, Lana... You should sleep now..." The white haired mage nodded and stood up carefully, slowly making her way to the door. When she reached, she turned to the master, but didn't say anything before leaving.

When Lana arrived at the sick bay, Porlyusica was already there, trying as hard as she could to heal Juvia. Wendy was there too. When she saw her, the dragon slayer quickly took her to a bed, where Lana fell asleep immediatly.

She woke up only the next afternoon. Looking around the room, she noticed Porlyusica was still there.

"Are you awake now?" Lana nodded, and looked at Juvia.

"Will she be okay?"

The pink haired woman sighed. "She is stable for the moment, but she was badly hurt. I can't know for sure if she'll be alright."


	8. Chapter 8 : One month until I see you

Chapter 8 : One month until I see you again

Every members of Fairy Tail were down. Mostly because of the news about Juvia. And also because of this new dark guild looking for something from Fairy Tail. Of course, the old man and Lana had kept from themself that it was probably her they were looking for. Everyone was reunited in the hall, almost not talking to each others.

Gray had been watching over Juvia for a while, waiting for her to wake up. Of course, Lana had told him, and all of Fairy Tail, how the fight went. He sighed slightly as he stood up. The master had ask everyone to gather in the hall. "Wake up soon, okay?" He murmured to her before leaving. The moment he sat beside Natsu, Makarov hoped on the bar.

"Lately, everyone has been hoping that our Juvia would wake up soon, and I am no exception. But as you know, the Grand Magic Games are coming soon, and I am sure you know what means." The old man stopped talking and let his children exclaim their disapprovement. They couldn't believe the master was thinking about it in a time like this. "I know, I know... But I am certain Juvia would prefer to see you live normally, and not only desperate on her case. She would be glad to see you enter the Grand Magic Games again." The members nodded at that. "In one month, we will enter the arena and win the Games for her!" Whispers could be heard all around the room. Yes, the master was right. We can't let that incident bring us down. "I will now tell you who will make the team." Everyone went silent again. Some were eager to hear their names called, and others were more stressed to hear it. "The participant for Fairy Tail this year are Erza Scarlet..." Erza nodded, a small smile on her face, but there was no surprise about it. "Natsu Dragneel..."

Natsu jumped on the table, fists raised and fire engulfing them. "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye!" Happy said happily.

"Gray Fullbuster..." The master continued.

"So far, it looks like last year's team." Gray was right on this, but the next name made an end of it.

"Laxus Dreyar..." The Raijinshuus looked more happy than him. They cheered for him, but he didn't really react. "And finally, Lana Kushiro." No, this wasn't a surprise for her. In fact, she was the one to ask the master to be a part of the team. Something about Rin was bothering her, and she was sure she would see her there.

Lana felt a light tap on her back. "Congratulations. I didn't thought the master would send out a new kid." It was Erza, still with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Erza. I'm glad to be a part of it." The white haired girl answered.

"I'm surprised Gajeel isn't in the team..." Gray was right again. Gajeel had the potential to be on the team, but yet, he wasn't. Probably he would be the replacement wizard, but at the same time, Mira could easily get the job.

Lana smiled as the groupd of friends cheered for the three of them who would be participating in the Grand Magic Games. After a while, she decided to go to the bar and sat on a stool, starting to chat with Mira. But someone sat on the stool next to her and startled her.

"Oh, it's only you, Bickslow..." She said as she turned to see him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to congratulate you. I'msure you will do a good job." His words made her blush and she nodded, smiling shyly.

"Thank you. I will try to do my best."

"I will cheer for you." Lana's face turned bright red, and Bickslow quickly looked away. "And Laxus too..." She nodded, biting softly her lower lip. Mira had went to the other end of the bar, talking with Cana and looking at them once in a while. "By the way, Lana..." Bickslow started before immediatly being cut by Natsu.

"Hey Lana! Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and I are going to train for one month. You should come with us as you'll be in the Grand Magic Games." Natsu grinned as Happy said is infamous 'Aye!'

"I would be glad to, Natsu." Lana replied with a smile before turning back to Bickslow as the dragon slayer walked off. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Oh, hm... Nothing. I hope you have fun with the others." He smiled slightly and left to go to Evergreen and Freed. Lana raised an eyebrow before being startled by Cana, who had just sat on the stool next to hers.

"It's not like him to act like that. You must be really special for him." Lana blushed and looked over to Mira. She was nodding in approvement about what Cana had just said.

"Y-you think so? It's not like we really know each other..."

"I think Cana is right. When you were in the sick bay, he would watch over you almost night and day." Mira added, which made Lana's red cheeks feel hotter.

The two girls kept teasing her until it was late and they were all falling asleep. Lana made her way slowly to Fairy Hills and dropped on her bed. She turned her head and looked outside at the moon. It was full, and someone, it reminded her of how much Rin loved full moons. A sad smile appeared on her lips and she murmured to herself. "One month, Rin... One month and we meet again..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, when Lana arrived at the guild, she noticed a cart for of luggages. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged, walking in. This guild has always been awkward abyways. Erza was sat at a table with a sleepy Lucy. There wasn't a lot of people at the guild yet and the white haired wizard sat with them. "Good morning." The two others smiled back and not long after that, Wendy and Carla walked in. They weresoon followed by Gray, who sat at the edge of the table, not saying anything. It took much longer for Natsu and Happy to show up.

"Finally, Natsu!" Erza exclaimed when he walked in, which woke up Lucy. "We were waiting for you!"

The scarlet haired girl's face seemed really angry, and it scared Natsu.

"I'm sorry, Erza." He said in a small voice.

"Alright, let's go now. If we want to have enough time to train." Erza dropped, standing and heading outside, quickly followed by the others.

When they arrived at the cart, Lana looked surprise to see it was Erza's cart. "Why do you have so many luggages?"

"It's not that much. Just the usual stuff." She shrugged as they all started to walk.

"Hum, alright... Where are we going by the way?"

"Oh, it's a resort we went to last year. You'll love it." The girls were excited, but the boys looked away, as if they weren't.

That surprised Lana. "Gray, Natsu? You don't look happy."

"Oh, it's just that last year..." Gray stopped, looking at Erza.

"It was a little... Strange..." Natsu glanced at Lucy before quickly looking away. Seeing they wouldn't talk more, Lana walked beside Lucy and started talking with her.

For three weeks, the group trained without giving a break, except to get sleep and food. But at one week before the Grand Magic Games, Lana started to stress at the idea to be meeting her sister. That's why, one evening, she asked for everyone to gather in the girls' room so they could talk. "I need to tell you the official reason why I'm participating in those Games..." They all stayed silent, looking at her. "When I was fighting with my sister, I noticed there was a guild mark on her left leg." Erza and Natsu frowned slightly at the mention of the mark.

"Do you know which guild it is?" Erza asked, but Lana shook her head.

"I can't recognize guild marks. It's not like I've seen a lot in my life either... Anyways. I have reasons to think this guild will be in the Grand Magic Games. My sister is not the type to join weaklings." She took a little break before continuing. "I was the one to ask the master to be a part of the team. So I can face her again. However, I can't just go there as Lana, she would definetly try to face me outside the Games, and it's way too dangerous."

"So you are saying you will go there under another name and with a desguise?" Erza asked, and the white haired mage nodded.

"I know my sister was called the Black Lady in her town. I was thinking about using a similar name, and hiding myself under a white cape."

The other wizards looked at themselves and nodded. "I think you should give it a try." Erza said.

"Also, I should not use my magic. At least not the Yang's magic. It would be too obvious. I will keep that for when I'm ready to tell her it's me." And oh how Lana knew when she would show herself to her sister! It brought a smile to her face.


	9. Chapter 9 : Let it start

Chapter 9 : Let it start

Lana's POV

Finally, I'm here. The Grand Magic Games. I've been waiting for it for so long and now it's time.

We were all gathered in the room. There would probably be selection like last year, and that's why they asked us to be in our room by midnight. By looking at everyone, I got a feeling they knew what was going to happen.

"Hello hello mages of all around Fiore! I am Crook and I will be your animator for this year's Grand Magic Games! Let's start it right away with the first event : Labyrinth!" As the tall slender man said that, the room started to move and a road appeared infront of us, leading to a giant sphere. "Like last year, you will have to reach the end of the labyrinth to be qualified. However, this year's labyrinth has been uograded with magic traps! Try not to fall in them! I declare the Grand Magic Games officially open!" I looked at my teammates. Yes, they knew this labyrinth. I placed the large white hood over my head before following them as they started runing on the road. When we reached the begining I smiled.

"So this is a three dimensional labyrinth, am I right?" They all nodded at the same. "And so we should make a map too... I Think I can do it..." I smiled and raised my right hand , palm up to the sky. A small light sphere appeared. "It will automatically create a small model of this labyrinth."

"Good job, Lana. This will be helpful." Erza said with a smile before facing the labyrinth. "Now we should get starting." As she said that, we started walking in the maze, the sphere recording every places we went to. When I looked at it I stopped, frowning.

"Wait, something is wrong..." I pointed at the sphere as everyone gathered around me. "Me started here, and now we're here. It seems like we're not in the right direction..."

"Hm... That is troublesome." Erza looked around. "So logically, we should go in this direction?" She pointed in a direction, but there was no way to possibly get on that plateform by jumping. "But how can we get there?"

Again I smiled. The Fairy Tail wizards must be really happy to have me in the team. "Grab the others hands." I said, taking Erza's and Gray's hand. The looked at me with raised eyebrows but did it, forming a small circle. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were on the other plateform. "Teleportation. You can't say I was useless for this event." It brought smiles on their and we all continued our way.

It was extremly calm, and I didn't like it. My fears were confirmed when Gray, who was at the front, stepped on a magic trap that projected him high up. I didn't know what to do, but Erza changed into her flying armor and jumped up to catch him. But she couldn't make it back to us. We were all shocked but I knew neither Natsu or Laxus could do anything. I sighed, if I continued like this, I wouldn't have enough magic power to finish the maze, but I had to save them. I teleported myself right on top of them, grabbed their clothes and reappeared onthe plateform. "That was close. We should be more careful." I stood up, brushing my clothes and looked at the sphere. "If I'm right, we should go that way, and then figure a way to go down. That's where the door should be."

"Can't you just teleport us there? That would be easier." Gray proposed.

"I don't have enough magic power left to teleport the five of us there." Is shook my head sadly.

Erza nodded. "Then we should hurry." She didn't wait for an answer and continued walking.

After a while, we noticed a group of person walking on the same path as us. Recognizing them, Natsu smirked. "Seems like we'll have fun. I'm all fired up!"

Gray looked the same way. "Twilight Ogre, hm? This will be fun."

As if they all understood what they were thinking, they ran towards them. As I walked closer, I noticed my team was fighting them, and as I reached them, they were either out of the maze, or lying on the ground. We didn't bother staying there longer and continued the way. We went across many other traps, but we manage to reach the door. I smiled at them. We did it. We reached the door. Erza walked to the door and pushed it open. We followed her through the door.

"Congratulations Fairy Tail! You made it in the Grand Magic Games!" The animator exclaimed as we passed the door.

"Tell me we made it first this year!" Natsu was all excited. I was also hoping we were first.

"No..." My teammates' faces turned surprised and somewhat disappointed. "But you're third. Isn't that bad, hm?" They looked relieved a little. After those short congrats, we were showed to our hotel and all fell on our bed.

"That wasn't as bad as last year." Erza said.

"I agree. The sphere didn't even rotate this time." Gray added.

Erza sat up straight on her bed and nodded, looking at me. "By the way, Lana, I thought you weren't going to use your magic in those games."

"Uh, well, I thought using it just this time wouldn't hurt..." My voice was small. She got a point on that, I wasn't supposed to use the Power of the Yang.

"Well, we should all take as much sleep as possible." I nodded and as I looked at the boys, I noticed they were already sleeping. Looking back at Erza, she had fell asleep too. I shrugged slightly and laid down, looking at the moon. I smiled a little and fell asleep too.

The next thing I knew was that Natsu was shaking me until I opened my eyes. "Come on, Lana! Wake up! It's time to go now!" I sat up, eyes wide open, and noticed everyone was almost ready. Did I overslept?

"I'm sorry, I'll be ready in a few!" I jumped off the bed and grabbed everything I needed. I took a brief shower and put on my new clothes. They consisted of a black pleated short skirt, long mid thigh white socks, knee high white boots and a cropped, thight white tank top. I braided my hair into a long french braid and let it fall in my back. I tied my hammer to my belt and hid the knife in my right boot. Then I picked up my cape and put it on. It was a long white cape, with only ony black buttom, which was buttoned in the middle of my belly. The opening revealed both the bottom and the top of my outfit. I walked back in the main room, as everyone was waiting for me. "I'm ready, now. Should we go?" They smiled and nodded, standing up.

We were standing in the alley from which we'll go in the arena. I pulled my large white hood over my head, hiding my face and my hair. "Let the fun begin."

From inside the arena, we could hear the voice of the commentator. We walked in as we heard the name of our guild. There was a lot of cheerings for us, but the loudest came from the spot where our guild was standing. Juvia was there too. In our one month training, she had woken up and was now fully recovered. In the arena, there was five other team. The one that got the eight place was Blue Pegasus, and in seventh came Quatro Cerberu. The sixth, fifth and fourth place were respectively for Phoenix Grave, Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale.

"Tell me, Yajima-san, what can we expect from the Fairy Tail guild this year!" It was Chapita, the commentator.

"It looks like Fairy Tail opted for the strongest mages. Erza, Natsu and Laxus will put up a good show. I am surprise to see Gray standing there instrad of Gajeel or Mirajane, but this ice mage has what it takes. I think the most surprises will come from this White Lady..." Yajima explained.

"She is extremly mysterious! I can't wait to see what she can do! The second place goes to the guild Carbuncle! It's there first time participating, but seeing how well they did in the preliminary, they will be amazing!" At those words, the guild entered.

"Carbuncle, hm? I didn't thought we'd get to see those guys again..." Erza said, looking at them.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"We fought them in the past." I nodded.

"And the first guild, the one everyone awaited... Sabertooth!" As they walked in, I felt something strange. This magic, I knew it... "I see we still have the same mages as last year! No, wait! Who is this girl? Another hooded girl?"

"This girl is known as the Black Lady, Chapita. We can expect a lot from her." Yajima explained.

All the mages of Fairy Tail gad found a target. Erza was looking straight at Coordinator from Carbuncle, Natsu had his eyes on Sting and Laxus on Orga, both from Sabertooth, Gray was staring at Lyon from Lamia Scale. And I, I just looked at her. No doubt about it. It was her.

End of Lana's POV


	10. Chapter 10 : Enchanted Forest

Chapter 10 : Enchanted Forest

All the mages were standing there, facing each others, analyzing them.

"Lyon..." Gray finally let out, followed by Lyon's smiles and his reply. "Gray."

Laxus and Orga didn't exchanged anything. They didn't needed to. They exactly knew what the other was thinking.

"Coordinator. It has been a while." Erza said after a moment.

The girl nodded, a smirk on her face. "Indeed. And I had plenty of time to get stronger. This time, I will crush."

Erza chuckled. "I can't wait to see that."

"Er-chan!" Millianna exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the scarlet haired girl. "It's been soooo long!"

"Millianna. I'm so glad to see you."

"This year, Natsu, don't think you can defeat me."

Natsu laughed. "I will destroy you, Sting."

"Gajeel isn't there?" Rogue asked in a low voice, looking around.

The girl in the white cape was still looking at her. There was no doubt about it. The Black Lady was Rin, and she was now a part of Sabertooth. When she realized she's been staring at her, she quickly turned her head to end up face to face with a small, strange, man. "What is this perfum, my dear?"

He only had the time to say that before Erza kicked him back at Blue Pegasus. "Get lost, Ichiya!" She turned at Lana. "Don't mind him. He's incredibly annoying."

"Alright everyone. Now that you are ready, it is time for our first surprise event!" It was Crook, the slender animator. "It's called Enchanted Forest! In this, everyone's goal is to get as much point as possible. Each time you hit an enemy, you get one point! But if an enemy hits you, you lose one! Also, the battle ground has been trapped with many magical attacks. If you get hit by one, you lose one point! Now, you are to decide who will be taking part in this game!"

The Sabertooth guild didn't took time before sending out Rufus. Seeing how similar this game looked to Hidden, it was no surprise he would be doing it.

"Let me do this!" Gray said.

Everyone was about to approve until Lana interfered. "No. I will do it. You've told me about his magic, I can at least get one point from him. And if I want to be sure I get to fight against my sister, I have to prove them how strong I am." They nodded.

The other guilds decided their participants in no time and it was set.

"Perfect! The participants are Rugus from Sabertooth, the White Lady from Fairy Tail, Dyst from Carbuncle, Chelia from Lamia Scale, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Ren from Blue Pegasus, Jäger from Quatro Cerberus and Mace from Phoenix Grave! Everyone, get ready now!" Crook anounced, and as the participants got ready, a large forest appeared in the arena, with the mages launched at different places in it. "The game starts in 3, 2, 1... Start!"

Lana looked around. This place looked like a completly normal forest. But she knew it wasn't. To win this, she had to fi d some place to hide. She started wandering in the forest silently. But all of a sudden, she felt a presence behind her. When she turned, she saw a man. She remembered him from his blond her, blue eyes and mostly his handsome face. It was Mace, from Phoenix Grave. She placed a hand on her hammer, ready to attack, when he raiseda hand. "This will be useless against me." He sent a shockwave towards her. She siftly picked the hammer and smashed it at the shockwave. Mace raisedan eyebrow, half smirking. This could turn out to be a long fight. But the man started running at her. When he was close to her, he raised a fist and directed it to her face. The quickly placed the hammer between her face and his fist, and both were surprised by what happened. Mace was propulsed few feets away. Her hammer never did anything like that, and she wondered how he could be sent out so far. She shrugged it off as he was teleported to another place.

"The first point goes to Fairy Tail, with the White Lady sends flying Phoenix Grave's Mace!" Chapita yelled in his microphone and the crowd cheered, especially the Fairy Tail wizards.

'So it only takes one strike to make a point... No need to totally beat the enemy...' Lana thought, still wandering in the forest, but something came out from the ground infront of her. 'Oh, this is bad...' It looked like a giant rose, with extremly sharp thorns. 'Is this just to hit or to kill someone?' No matter what they were meant for, she needed to find the caster and strike him. She looked around, but there was no one. There also seems to be no hints of magic. Could that mean this plant is one of the traps? She didn't had the time to grab her hammer the thorns were send flying everywhere. One of them was closing in and she teleported in a tree. 'That was close...' She watched the rose as the thorns were growing back, and then they flew away like before. 'So it really is a trap... I should destroy it. If I don't, I might get hit by it...' She moved her hand to her booth and picked up the knife. 'The best option is to strike right in the middle...' She watched it, waiting for the good moment, and then jumped on top of the giant rose and cut it with her knife. The flower exploded in millions of small crystals before disappearing. Lana landed on her feet and placed the knife back in her boot. 'Now that it's done, I'd better make some points.'

The white haired wizard was wandering in the forest when something poped under her feet. 'Huh? What is that?' She didn't had time tome react before it grew into a giant plant, propulsing her high up. 'Think I just got caught.' Indeed, that's what happened. After landing on her belly on a tree branch, she was teleported to another place of the forest.

"Jäger gets one point by hitting the White Lady from Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail is back to zero point, and Quatro Cerberus has one!" That was the commentator, all excited about the events.

'So this is it, huh? I'd better keep this hammer ready...' She picked up her hammer as she stood up, and continued to explore the forest. Her hair blew in her face and she frowned. There shouldn't have wind in a forest.

"You shouldn't turn your back to me." It was a girl, almost a child voice. When she turned, Lana recognized those pink hair. Chelia. "I will blow you away!" She started gathering air. "Sky God's Bellow!" She said, exhaling the magical wind at Lana. This one raised her hammer and the wind crashed against it. When the wind disappeared, she was still standing there, Chelia having a shocked expression. "How... How can you..." She didn't had time to finish her sentence the two girls started to levitate.

"Hum, look what I found here. I guess this will be two points for me." The newcommer said, a man. 'This is... Dyst, from Carbuncle, isn't it? If I remember well, Erza said he had Telekinesis powers...' Lana opened her eyes wide. She was being projected towards a tree. She smirked. This guy was sure to get her, so she would prove him wrong. Just before the impact, she teleported herself behind him.

"You picked on the wrong girl." She didn't used her hammer. Instead, she decided to use power she haven't told Fairy Tail about. She raised her left fist and punched him. Of course, she didn't give everything she had, but he went flying a few feets away from her. 'Now, I have to take care of her...' Chelia had gone back on her feet and was watching her.

The pink haired girl started running at her. "Sky God's Dance!" She said as she got closer. 'No, I won't let her this time...' Lana raised her hammer and started running at her too. It probably didn't happen a lot, since Chelia's eyes went wide open. She swung her hammer, not too hard, because she was still just a young girl, but enough to give Lana another point.

"Impressive! The White Lady from Fairy Tail gets two points by taking out Dyst from Carbuncle and Chelia from Lamia Scale! Fairy Tail is now back with two points, while both Carbuncle and Lamia Scale lose one!" The commentator was all excited, and so was the crowd.

"This girl is strong, master. When did she joined Fairy Tail?" A calm and sweet voice asked, which startles Makarov.

"F-first master! Since when are you here?" The old man was able to ask.

"Oh? I just arrived." Mavis smiled inmocently.

"Hm, oh." The master nodded. "This girl has been here for around three months. She is stronger than you can imagine." Makarov said proudly.

"Is that so..." The young first master said, frowning slightly. This White Lady was troubling her. She reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who...


	11. Chapter 11 : The hammer's true strenght

Chapter 12 : The hammer's true strenght

'First, I need to find a good place to hide. Preferably high, so they can't see me...' Lana was thinking while exploring the forest. She had came across a few more people, but they weren't a match for her. The only one she hadn't seen was Rufus, and it was bugging her. He was probably planning something. She looked up. If she could reach the top of the highest tree, maybe she could be able to see something. 'This one. This one is large enough to be high.' Lana started climbing up. Teleporting there would be a waste of magic power. It took some times, but she did it. She wasn't used of climbing trees. She sat on a branch, and looked around. Something catched her attention not far away. Smoke. There must be a fight over there, but it wasn't the most important thing for the moment. She had to find Rufus and take him down. She looked behind her. A rock. Yes, he must be there.

And he was there. Rufus chuckled, watching at the forest infront of him. This year again, he had the upper hand in the first surprise event. Or so he thought. "I know where you are." He extends his arms as the sky gets darker. "Memory Make : Night of the Falling Starts." His body sent out seven light beam that looked like stars.

Lana stood up on the branch, getting her hammer ready. "Here it comes... Prepare yourself for my true strenght, Rufus..." She had a strangely scary smile on her face as she saw the lightning coming. Just at the right time, she swung the hammer at it, and instead of just making it stop, it repelled it right at the caster. The white haired wizard watched the lightning go right back at Rufus and smiled. 'This time, I got you.'

In his hideout, the Sabertooth mage opened his eyes wide. How could it be possible? He never heard of such magic. He couldn't do anything more and he just waited for the lightning to hit him. 'Doesn't hurt to lose one point.'

"This is amazing! Rufus from Sabertooth managed to get six points by getting Chelia of Lamia Scale, Jäger of Quatro Cerberus, Millianna of Mermaid Heel, Ren of Blue Pegasus, Mace of Phoenix Grave and Dyst of Carbuncle! But Fairy Tail's White Lady managed to send the attack back at him and gets one point, while Rufus loses one!" The commentator yelled in the mic.

"I wonder what kind of magic this girl uses." Yajima said calmly.

The Fairy Tail guild was crying of joy. They had no idea she could do that, and now, their win was almost sure. But the forest still had a few surprises.

Lana was jumping from tree to tree, trying to find her opponents when she heard a noise. 'There. It's definetly one!' She got closer her and almost forgot to breath. What was that? Those creatures couldn't be made by someone's magic, it was impossible. Those beasts looked like they came out straight from Hell. And all at the same time, they turned their large, dog like head towards her. 'How can they know I'm there? Well, I have to get away now.' She turned and started jumping from tree to tree again, but the beasts followed her. They were quick, and they catched up to her quickly. They were surrounding her. 'I can't run away, and even if I teleport, they will get me soon enough. I only have to fight them...' She readied herself and hit back as one of the beast jumped at her.

He landed on a tree and another one jumped at her. She kept swinging her hammer, but she soon got overwhelmed and was thrown at a tree, before being teleported to another point of the forest.

"Fairy Tail's White Lady got caught by our Beasts and loses one point! Yajima-san, would you mind explaining what are those beasts?" Chapita said.

"Those beasts are released on the battle ground five minutes before the end of the game. Their goal is to take down a target, which is the wizard in leading position." The old man explained.

'So that's what it is...' Lana was back on her feet and walking in the forest. 'They'll attack me as long as I'min leading position. But there's only five minutes left, I might still stand a chance...'

In the bleachers, the Fairy Tail wizards couldn't stay seated. Those Beasts could really make Lana's advantage drop and give her a second place, but they still had faith. For the remaining five minutes, they watched getting beaten over and over by the Beasts. There was only one minute left, and she was in first position in equality with Rufus, but the creatures had gotten her again and she had trouble pushing them away. She gave all she had , but in the end, fifteen seconds before the end, she got send few feets away, making her drop to second position. She didn't had time to do anything else and the game was over.

"This is the end of the surprise event Enchanted Forest! In eight place, we have Mace and Phoenix Grave with zero point, then comes Ren and Blue Pegasus with one point. Dyst and Carbuncle are in sixth position with two points. The fifth place goes to Jäger and Quatro Cerberus with three points, just behing Millianna and Mermaid Heel with four points. In the top three are Chelia and Lamia Scale with six points, the White Lady and Fairy Tail with eight points and finally, Rufus and Sabertooth are in first place with ten points!"

Lana slowly made her way to the rest of her team and sat down on the ground. "That was... Harder than I thought..."

"Don't be sad. Second place is extremly good." Erza said with a smile.

"And if it wasn't because of those Beasts, noone could've stopped you from getting the first place." Gray added, and Natsu and Laxus approved.

"And we still have the fights to make points!" Natsu exclaimed as the animator was about to announce the first match.

Everyone went silent as Crook walked in the middle of the arena. "On to the fights! The first fight for today is Gray from Fairy Tail against Flare from Mermaid Heel!"

"Well, seems like I'll be the first to fight this year." Gray said as he went to the arena. When he walked in, he looked at the Fairy Tail guild and waved at Juvia. Those Games, they were winning them for her. Flare got in the arena. She hadn't change at all, she was still as creepy as last year. But the ice mage knew she wasn't that bad. She helped in the Sun Village after all.

"Alright! First battle, start!" Crook said as he got away from the battle field. Gray readied himself. She uses hair magic. If her hair were to touch him, it would be an instant burn. He had to make the first move, that was the only way.

He placed himself. "Ice Make : Lance!" Ice lances appeared and they went directly towards Flare, but she used her hair to push them away. 'That's what I thought. She can easily block those attacks, I will have to try something else. But at the same time, I can't get too close to her.' He only had time to notice her hair coming in his direction and protected himself by creating an ice shield. 'She's quick, I don't have the time to think.'

As Gray's shield disappeared, he noticed something moving both at his left and at his right. When he looked at his right, he saw it was her hair and something grabbed his ankle. 'Not good, not good at all...' Flare had made her hair travel in the ground to grab Gray's ankles, and it was slowly starting to burn him. 'Ah it hurts! I have to make this stop.' He grabbed the hair that was around his ankles and grimaced at the heat. But he didn't wait any longer before freeze her hair. The ice slowly propaged itself, freezing her hair up to her head. 'Ah. Got you.' A slight smirked appeared on his face. "Ice Make : Hammer!" A large ice hammer appeared up ahead of Flare and crashed down, sending her flying away as Gray released her hair from the ice. She laid down on the ground, not moving.

Crook made his way to the red haired wizard. "Our winner : Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail!"

Gray smiled and made his way back to his team. "Wasn't as hard as I thought. Do you think I went too hard on this last attack?"

The second fight ended even faster than Gray's fight, and it wasn't surprising. Orga made ten more points for Sabertooth by defeating Jenny of Blue Pegasus. The third one was between Yuka of Lamia Scale and Cannon of Carbuncle. The fight was longer, but Yuka had the upper hand as Cannon's bullets were made of magic. The last fight wasn't long, but it was intriguing. Rocker of Quatro Cerberus was facing Elya of Phoenix Grave. The girl was a tall girl with a long purple braid and bright green eyes. She was wearing some kind of maid like dress and had two small green lines under each eyes. The fact that she won wasn't extremly surprising, but her magic was new to everyone. She used some kind of String Magic. Each colors of string was made of something different. She won by tying Rocker with a mix of black and red strings.

After this fight, Crook went back in the middle of the arena to announce the positions of each teams. It went as followed :  
8. Blue Pegasus, 1 point  
7. Carbuncle, 2 points  
6. Quatro Cerberus, 3 points  
5. Mermaid Heel, 4 points  
4. Phoenix Grave, 10 points  
3. Lamia Scale, 16 points  
2. Fairy Tail, 18 points  
1. Sabertooth, 20 points

In their room, later that night, the five Fairy Tail wizards were talking about their day.

"We are only two points behind Sabertooth. It's way better than last year." Erza said.

"Yes, but they had a perfect day. They won the surprise event and their fight." Gray continued.

"Doesn't matter! I will make sure they don't make any more points!" Natsu exclaimed.

"They have Rin, don't forget that. She could wipe you off in an instant." Lana said in a small voice, looking outside.

I'm sorry, I'm crapy at describbing fights xD Hopefully I'll get better at it :3

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! And send reviews, I want to know what you think of it so far :)


	12. Chapter 12 : Up

Chapter 12 : Up

Already the second day of the Grand Magic Games. The eight teams were gathered in the arena and were waiting for the animator, Crook, to announce the surprise event. The previous day, Fairy had finished second, only two points behind Sabertooth, and now, they were ready to show them what they can do. "Hello everybody! Today is the second day of the Grand Magic Games and we will immediatly start with today's surprise event : Up! Now, you should decide who will participate!"

The teams started consulting each others. Lana felt a glance on her back and turned to notice her sister was looking at her under her hood. She quickly turned away, but still heard her voice as she announced to her team she would be the one to participate. Lana looked at her teammates. Natsu and Gray were fighting each others over who should participate, while Laxus and Erza just watched. "If you don't mind, I think the most suited to do this and possibly defeat my sister is Laxus."

The lighting dragon slayer looked at Lana with an eyebrow raised then shrugged. "You heard what she said. I will do this game."

"Alright, Laxus, we're counting on you to win this." Erza said.

"Don't worry, they don't stand a chance."

The participants were all decided now. Lyon of Lamia Scale, Warcry of Quatro Cerberus, Riskey of Mermaid Heel, Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, Bombman of Phoenix Grave, Coordinator of Carbuncle and of course, Laxus and the Black Lady of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. The other team members had gone into their designated place in the bleachers. "Now, the rules." As the animator said that, multiple large plateforms appeared behind him and created a way towards a large bell high up in the sky. "Your goal is to ring the bell. You are allowed to use any kind of magic you want to slow down your opponents."

"This is no good if Risley is doing it." Erza said calmly. "She definetly has the upper hand in this game. Let's just hope Laxus ends up well."

Lana looked at her, frowning her eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean by that? Is she that strong?"

"Not really, but she uses Gravity Magic." The white haired nage nodded at Erza 's words before turning back to the arena.

All the participants were waiting at the bottom of the plateforms, waiting for the even to start. "The surprise event begins in 3, 2, 1... Start!" The animator said and immediatly, everyone started climbing. But it didn't took long before seven of the mages got crushed down under the high gravity. All of them couldn't move and they could only watch Risley reaching the bell and ringing it. She had used her magic to make it impossible for them to move, and to make it easier for her to jump. When she released everyone, they all stood up and were all ready to continue.

Laxus was progressing quickly. He didn't bothered attacking the others, since they were behind him, except for one girl, with a black hood and the Sabertooth mark printed in white at the back of the cape. He recalled what Lana told her before he left for the arena. If she was right, Rin was the opponent to take down, and he had no time to waste to do it. He stopped at a plateform. "Lightning Dragon's Roar." He sent his roar at her, blasting off some plateforms. But the most important, he hit her, and now she was falling down the plateform. In the bleachers, Lana smiled. Yes, he did it. Laxus continued, but the others wizards had catched up to him now. At one time, everyone except the large and tall mage of Carbuncle, who was a little behind, jumped on the same plateform. There was a detonation and the plateform exploded. The five mages all fell down on different plateforms, but the Carbuncle mage continued. Laxus didn't had time to use an attack, multiple ice birds were flying towards the tall man. Laxus looked at the others. He was lucky, he didn't fell a lot compared to them. He hurried to continue and walked past the Carbuncle mage, who was knocked off because of the attack he received.

When Laxus looked up, and noticed something dark moving. He got closer and noticed it was Rin. But how could she manage to get so high after being knocked off by his roar? He shrugged it off. No matter how she did it, he had to take her off again.

He stopped himself and raised his fist. "Lighting Dragon's Breakdown Fist." He said as he punched in the air. A giant lightning fist went right towards the Black Lady and send her flying. The dragon slayer continued his way. He was almost there, if he had waited more, Rin would've been second. He only had the time to notice Coordinator requipping and coming at a high speed towards him before ringing the bell. The Carbuncle wizard arrived few moments later.

"8 points go to Laxus and Fairy Tail while Coordinator and Carbuncle get 6 points!" The commentator exclaimed in the mic. The last five competitors didn't put up a good show. The Black Lady rang the bell without being noticed and got two points. Right after her were Lyon and Bombman, who had blasted off Ichiya and Warcry. This last one never got the chance to ring the bell.

Laxus was now back with his teammates as their guild yelled and cheered. But the dragon slayer was troubled. Something was wrong about Rin and he couldn't quite figure out what. Lana noticed it leaned against the wall beside him. "Cloning." Laxus looked at her confused. "Rin. She cloned herself. That's why she was everywhere." He nodded, not saying anything. Even knowing that, something was bothering him. She didn't look as strong as Lana said, moreover, he didn't feel a large amount of magic coming from her.

Lana smiled and went between Erza and Gray. The animator was about to announce the fights. "What an amazing surprise event! Who could have predicted this result! Now, let's move on to the first fight. It will be between Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus and Melodia of Carbuncle!"

The small Carbuncle mage arrived in the arena. Compared to Bacchus, she definetly was a hand-to-hand fighter. She looked innocent in her pale pink dress and white cape. Her long blue hair was free, except for two buns on each side of her head, and her big candy pink eyes were sparkling. No, she didn't look at all like a fighter. "I don't think she has a chance against Bacchus." Gray said.

Lana frowned slightly. Yes, she looked weak, but that doesn't mean she was weak. "I think we shouldn't underestimate her."

"No, that's not the reason. Bacchus is extremly strong. If he manages to hit her once, she's done." Erza explained, her gaze fixed at the two fighters.

"Let the first fight begin!" Crook said and quickly walked to a safe place.

The five Fairy Tail wizards were looking at the fight, waiting for one of them to move. They couldn't hear, but they knew Bacchus was saying something. The man shrugged and went towards her in anattempt to hit her. But when he was half the way there, he suddenly stopped. Everyone frowned and the crowd went completly silent. At that moment came out a soft voice, singing. Well, it wasn't really worfs, just sounds. It became even stranger when Bacchus sat down before laying on the ground. Then, the voice changed, it was sweeter, more calm, and after a few moment, Bacchus was sleeping. The voice stopped.

The tall animator didn't know what to do. He looked around and seeing everyone was silent and no one was moving, even the fighters, he went to Bacchus. Seeing he wasn't going to wake up he announced the winner. "The winner of the first fight is Melodia from Carbuncle!" Small cheerings were heard. No one understood what just happened, and they were unsure weither they should be happy or not.

"W-well. That was an interresting fight, wasn't it, Yajima-san?" Chapita said in his mic.

The old man nodded slightly. "This girl probably uses Music Magic. It is a rare magic that allows a complete control over the opponent."

Lana was frowning, and so was Erza. "I think we should watch out for this girl too." Erza simply said, and they all approved.

"Now, on to the second fight! Erza from Fairy Tail against Erel from Phoenix Grave!" Crook said.


	13. Chapter 13 : Rolls

Chapter 13 : Rolls

The armored wizard of Fairy Tail was standing in the arena, infront of a tall blue haired and brown eyed man. He was looking rather normal, if it wasn't for the large brown and green roll tied to his back and the black bag to his side.

"Let the second fight begin!" The animator said before walking away.

Erza looked at him, trying to see what he will do. One if his hands reached the bag and grabbed something. He took out a small red roll from it, making Erza frown. He smirked as he looked back at her, untying the roll. "What do you plan to do with that?" Erza asked.

"You will know soon enough." The man said and threw the roll. It flew in the air, unrolling and circling Erza. When it was completly unrolled, big bright flames came out from it. Everyone in the crowd stayed silent, anxious about what willhappen. But the Fairy Tail wizards all had a smile. When the fire disappeared, there stood Erza, in her Flame Empress Armor.

"Impressive, I must say. But it won't be enough to beat me." She said before rushing to the man. As she was about to slash him, he pulled out a greyish roll and unrolled it before him. Smoke came out of it as Erza's sword hit something. When the smoke disappeared, she saw her weapon stuck in a rock, behind which was standing Erel. 'So he has many different rolls... He might be stronger than I thought.' She stood back from the rock, requipping her sword to another one. He already had taken out two more rolls and was holding them infront of him.

"As I thought, simple attacks won't worl on Titania. I will have to use double ones." Erza frowned and stood defensively. He was holding a blue roll and a brown one. "Now, let's see how you will react with this combined attack." Erel threw the two rolls. The blue one unrolled on the ground and created large waves of water directed towards the scarlet haired girl. The second one flew high in the air before unrolling and changing to multiple small eagles.

The water wasn't a bother for Erza. She requipped to her Sea Empress Armor. But while down that, she hadn't notice the eagles flying in circle around her. They created a wind which made the water blow in the air. While it blinded Erza's sight, the eagle flew at her, but all their pecks would hit was her armor. After a while, she swung her blade and it hit three birds, making them disappear. She continued like that, and it didn't took time for both the birds and the water to disappear. They stared at each others, judging the other, before they clashed again. Erza requipped armors as fast as possible, and Erel kept on summoning magical attacks with his rolls.

The fight was captivating, and everyone was watching silently. The fight continued for many long minutes, and none of them ever got a chance to win. The two wizards were breathing eavily, trying to catch their breath. Almost at her limit from requipping so many times, Erza used her magic one last time. She was now wear her sarashi and red with orange flame pants, holding a long katana in each of her hands. Some people gasped, wondering how would this armor be of any help. But the redhead had found a weak point in Erel's magic, and she couldn't let herself be slowed down by a too massive armor.

The wizard of Phoenix Grave raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning to do in those clothes."

"With times, I learned that I don't only need strong armors to win." She stared at him. The moment he went to pick rolls, she sprinted at him. Erel's eyes opened wide and hurried to pick the rolls and take them out, but it was already too late. His only weakness was exactly that. Between the moment he picked the rolls to the one the magic activates, he was completly defenseless. The man tried to go quicker, but it was already too late. Erza's sword hit his side and he flew through the air. He fell down loudly on the ground and didn't stood up.

Erza requipped to her usual armor as Crook announced the winner and the crowd cheered. The scarlet haired girl made her way to her teamates and leaned on the wall. The next oponnent were already in the arena. Eve of Blue Pegasus and Aranya of Mermaid Heel.

"Good job Erza." Gray said at the girl.

"I was sure you'd make it!" Natsu cheered, which made the girl smile, but no one said anything more.

The third fight took around fifteen minutes, but Eve was able to defeat his oponnent. As the two headed back to their team, the animator called the next two oponnents. Gray smirked slightly. "This will be interresting. He watched attentively as his old friend Lyon from Lamia Scale faced Rufus of Sabertooth.

The ice mage was doing great, but his oponnent was way stronger, and he made him frustrated. How could this Gray be able to beat him and he wasn't? But no matter what, he wouldn't give up on this fight. But at the end, even by giving his all, Lyon lost to Rufus in a long 27 minutes fight. But he was glad, because at some point, he was able to hit him. Gray smiled. Looks like Lyon still had to learn a bit before defeating Rufus.

The tall slender Crook made his way to the middle of the arena. "Well, well, what an incredible day! Let's see the positions of each team!" As he said that all the guild names appeared on the magical screen. "In eight position, we have Quatro Cerberus with three points! Blue Pegasus and Phoenix Grave are at equality with 12 points, shortly preceded by Mermaid Heel with 14 points! The fourth and third position are taken by Carbuncle with 18 points and Lamia Scale with 19! And our top two teams again this year are Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, with respectively 33 and 36 points!"

Natsu grinned. "We'll definetly win this year!" He cheered as the team was heading to their hotel.

"You did great today, Laxus, Erza." Lana said as she walked between the two. "I'm glad you were able to reach the bell before Rin." She added, looking at the lightning dragon slayer.

In front of them, Natsu and Gray started to argue, and Erza's eyes stared at them. She walked to them and pulled off of each others, which made the white haired girl giggle. "Congratulations, Laxus." The voice was calm, and Lana imediatly recognized it.

"I knew you would make it!" Another voice added, a feminine one.

"You're the best!" Cheered a third voice, and other childish voices added 'The best, the best!'

When Lana turned, she saw the Raijinshuus. Laxus didn't say anything, but he nodded, smiling slightly. Bickslow's eyes fell on Lana and she blushed, knowing he was looking at her, but the hood hid her cheeks. The group continued their way to the hotel, and Lana stayed at the back, watching them. Erza was keeping Gray and Natsu away from each others. Freed was walking silently beside an Evergreen cheering about Laxus. Bickslow stood behind Freed and Ever, not saying a lot, which wasn't his type. The white haired wizard stayed silent until the group of eight reached the small cozy hotel. The Thunder God Tribe stood by the door, letting the five other wizards walking in. They didn't want to bother while they were probably tired. But as Freed and Evergreen turned to leave, the other man grabbed Lana's wrist just before she closed the door.

"I wanted to know... If you were doing something tonight." He said in a small voice, and his puppets added 'Tonight, tonight!'

"N-no. Why?" The white wizard shook her head slightly, hiding her flushed cheeks.

"Maybe we could talk?" The boy let go of her wrist, noticing he was still holding it.

"Sure, I would love to." She smiled slightly. "Let me just tell them I'm going for a walk." She didn't wait for his answer and hurried to her room. "Hey, I'm goong for a walk, I need to think for a while."

"Of course. Take as long as you want, just make sure to be back before midnight." Erza said.

. 

Hey, sorry for the long absence... It appears that when I work on something for too long, I get tired so I had to take a little break. Hopefully, I will post the next chapters more quickly :)


	14. Chapter 14 : Sleepless Night

Chapter 14 : Sleepless Night

The small, black haired girl was sitting on her bed, absentmindedly petting a green cat wearing a pink frog costume. She was frowning slightly, lost in her thoughts. Even as the shower stopped, she didn't react.

When the boy walked to the room, back from the bathroom, he noticed how thoughtful she looked, but at the same time, it was obvious something was bothering her. "Rin. What is wrong?"

The girl seemed to wake up from her thoughts and looked up at him as he sat on the beside beside her. The cat immediatly jumped on him. "Lana... She's here, I can feel it. But I can't see her anywhere." Her gaze went back infront of her and she chewed on her lower lip. The two thought for a while, not saying anything. The rest of their team had gone out to eat and relax, letting the two have some time alone.

It was the boy who broke the silence. "Couldn't she be that girl from Fairy Tail? The one in the white hood?"

Rin shook her head slightly. "No... Her magic isn't the same. And she doesn't seem powerful enough." She sighed. If her twin sister was really here, then she could be sure she was planing on doing something tomorrow. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"Rin, you shouldn't worry about her. You know we will always be there for you." For some unknown reasons, the black haired wizard felt weak with him. She had told him everything that had happened in the past, and how she was suddenly scared Lana would come back to her. Everytime he was with her, she was different, as if she had another personality.

"Rogue... I'm scared... What if she tries to take revenge on me?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt his warm arm wrapping around her waist.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise you I will protect you."

"Fro will protect you too." The small cat cheered as he tried to wrap his small arms around her.

Rin smiled. It had been a while since she had smiled like that. "Thank you." She only said as she closed her eyes, snuggling in his arms. But even if she tried as hard as possible, she wasn't able to fall asleep.

When the three other mages from Sabertooth walked in the room, she didn't open her eyes. She was almost asleep and didn't want to ruin it. There were loud noises and she heard something crash on the ground.

"Hey, Sting. Some people are sleeping here." She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Rufus' voice.

"Tch, loverbirds. They don 't hang out with us anymore." Rin could her the sadness in Sting's voice, even though he was being a complete jerk.

"Anyway, we should all go to sleep." After a while, there were no more noises in the room.

But she was still awake. Her dark blue eyes opened and looked up at the man holding her. He looked calm, peaceful, and she wished she could be like that too. Something stirred between the two of them and she noticed the cat had his eyes slightly opened. He was looking at her worried, and she gave him a small smile.

"Go back to sleep, Frosch." She said it in a low, almost sweet, voice, and the Exceed nodded, closing his eyes. She moved her head and looked around the room. The bed beside hers was empty, and Sting was sleeping on the other one. Infront of their beds were Rufus Orga's bed, which were sleeping silently. Her gaze went to the window and she could see the stars and the moon. But soon enough, dark clouds appeared and hid the night sky away from her.

.

Her laugh filled the air with her melodious voice. Both of them were sitting by a river, their feet hanging in the air. They had talked and talked for hours now. When her eyes looked at the stars, she slowly calmed down. The last time she had laughed like that, her parents were still alive, and her sister was like her best friend. She turned to the man beside him. It had been years since someone had been so kind to her. "Hey, Bickslow..." His head slowly turned to her. "I never saw your face." Since they were somewhat far away, the girl had taken off her hood, revealing her long white hair and angelic face. He couldn 't resist that face.

"Why do you want to see it? It's horrible." Her head tilted slightly to the side.

"I'm sure it's not." Her smile was bright, and she was close enough for him to feel her warmth. He shook his head. There was no way such a pretty girl would like him.

"I can't do it..." He looked away from her, but her felt her hands reaching his helmet. He didn't want to, but he couldn't push her away either. Slowly, her small hands lifted up the helmet, but he kept his head turned away from her. She gently placed the helmet on the ground beside her, and her left hand made its way to the side of his face.

"Bickslow... Please..." She gently turned his head as he closed his eyes. When his face was turned towards her, she smiled sweetly, but he didn't saw it. "You are not horrible." He slowly opened his eyes as her hand fell down beside her. His gaze met hers and he smiled slightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at the sky. They stayed like that, silently, until dark clouds covered the sky. "I should get back to the hotel now." She stood up and he quickly followed her lead, putting his helmet back on. She hummed softly as they headed to the hotel.

It was far, and there were only few minutes left before midnight. The girl was about to open the door when she felt a hand pulling her away from it. Two arms wrapped around her as the man embraced her. "Do your best tomorrow, Lana." He ehispered before letting go and turning. The white haired mage watched him before hurrying to her room and falling to her bed.

"How was your night?" Erza asked, coming back from the bathroom.

Lana sat up on her bed and smiled. "Amazing." Her eyes went to the window and she sighed. "We'd better sleep now." They all agreed and fell asleep quickly. But Lana wasn't able to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and she would have to give her best.

. 

The slender man was making his way to the king. He was guarded by two royal soldiers. We he got there, he bowed politely. "Please, stand up." The voice of the king echoed in the room as he motioned to a chair. The man headed to it and sat. "We had an interresting day, I'm glad those matches were longer than yesterday." The man nodded.

"Do you have any wizards you want to see tomorrow, Majesty?" The man stayed formal, even though the king asked him not to.

The old man thought, staring the distance. "All I want to see are those two girls. You know which one I'm talking about, don't you, Crook?" The slender animator nodded silently. "It should be interresting. And for the other matches, do as you wished." The man nodded and stood up, bowing. Effectively, next day was sure to be fullof surprises.

. 

When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in the exact same position as when he fell asleep. He looked at her, her eyes still closed. She was probably still sleeping. He gave a light kiss on the top of her head, which made her open her eyes. "Rogue, you're awake?" He nodded, looking in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Her smile was soft as she nodded.

"No, I didn't slept at all." She sat up, making sure not to wake up the Exceed sleeping between them. His hand lingered on her lower back and her smile faded slowly. "Something will happen today, I'm sure about it." She looked around the room. They were all still sleeping. If something was to happen to them, she would never forgive herself. They were her family now , after all.

. 

When she woke up, she noticed the bed beside hers was empty. Silently, she stood up, trying not to wake up the other three, and walked to their small living room. When she entered, another girl turned her head at her, startled. "Lana, what are you doing here?" The girl walked to the white haired wizard, sitting on a couch with a cup of what looked like coffee.

"I couldn't sleep." Lana answered, looking at her. "Why are you already up, it's still early."

"I hate to wake up late. And I usually watch the sun rising up." She sat on the couch beside the other girl and looked outside. A disappointed look appeared on her face.

The white haired wizard sighed as she looked outside too. "We won't see the sun today, Erza. We're going through dark times."


	15. Chapter 15 : Incoming Storm

Chapter 15 : Incoming Storm

The 40 wizards were standing in the arena. The animator had already explained the surprise event, called Beast, and the teams were discussing about who should do it. The first one to take a part in it was Kagura, from Mermaid Heel, soon followed by Jenny and Brista, from Blue Pegasus and Phoenix Grave. Then Jura of Lamia Scale, Semmes of Quatro Cerberus and Chase of Carbuncle decided to go. The only guilds left were Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. The ten wizards were looking at each others, and as Sting and Natsu's gaze met each others, they exclaimed in the same time: "Let me do this one!" They both gave a light chuckle as their teamates approved.

The arena ground was now separated in eight compartiments, with one wizard in each one. "Surprise event Beast, begins!" Said Crook, and at the same time a large beast, looking a lot like Elfman's Beast Soul, appeared infront of everyone. The goal was to take down the beast as quickly as possible. If someone wasn't able to do it, they would get zero point.

The even had just started and yet, Kagura had already managed to defeat the beast, gaining 10 points for Mermaid Heel. With Jura being one of the Wizard Saint, he came secong and got 8 points for Lamia Scale. For a few minutes, no one defeated their beast, and the crowd was silent. There was especially someone getting their attention. The Phoenix Grave mage, Brista. Instead of the beautiful, curvy woman with long curly blond hair was now a woman who's body was covered in diamond. She was standing there for a while now, not moving. When the beast raised its arm to hit her, everyone gasped. She didn't move, even as the large hand hit her. The beast looked surprised, but it didn't stop him from attacking. After a moment he stepped back. His intelligence wasn't high enough for him to understand what was happening. The girl that moment to raise her hands to the sky and cast a spell, called Diamond Rain. Multiple small and sharp diamonds fell from the sky, cutting through the beast's skin. When the rain ended, only Brista was standing.

Crook looked surprised, mesmerized. Never did he saw such beautiful and powerful, possibly deathly, magic. "Brista from Phoenix Grave is the third to pass the event! She gets 6 points for her guild!"

"Wow! Yajima-san, what was this incredible magic?" Chapita was yelling.

"This looked like some kind of Diamond Magic. I have never seen it before." The old man explained.

There were only five persons left now, but second later, one of the participant was wiped out. Semmes from Quatro Cerberus was hit by the beast and send flying. He hit the ground hard and didn't stood up.

"Semmes of Quatro Carberus loses and doesn't get any point!" The animator said as Semmes was dragged out of the arena.

Only four people. Natsu was well aware Sting was still fighting, and he couldn't lose to him. So far, he tried not to get too close to the beast. Knowing Elfman's strenght when he was in Beast Soul, one hit could be fatal. But at the same time, all his long ranged attacks were useless against the beast's scales. After a while, he decided he had no option left except this one, and he was willing to take the risk.

Natsu ran straight to the beast. When he saw the large hand coming at full speed at him, he jumped up. The hand swung right under his feet, almost hitting him. When he landed, the beast was a little desoriented for swinging in the air. The dragon slayer used this chance to use his remaining magic power on the beast. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His flame engulfed fist hit the beast right in the middle of its face. Under the impact, the beast stumbled back before dropping to the ground, not moving an inch.

"The 4 points go to Natsu and Fairy Tail!" Natsu turned his face towards his guildmates, his toothy grin on his face.

In face of his beast, Sting heard the annoucement of the animator and it angered him. How could this Natsu beat that event before him? Entering Dragon Force, the Sabertooth wizards went all out at the beast. He kept on hitting the beast, both with fist and magic, even after it was down. He didn't stop until Crook announced he had gained the 3 points for Sabertooth.

Only Jenny and Chase were still fighting. But it didn't took long until, almost at the same time, Chase took down the beast, getting 2 points, and Jenny was thrown flying through the arena ground.

After all the wizards had left the arena and the beasts had disappeared, the animator came back. "Incredible! Those were beautiful demonstrations of magic! Now, unto, the fights!" Everyone was waiting silently. The fights were usually the favorite event of everyone. "The first one will be opposing Jäger of Quatro Cerberus and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus!"

The two men were facing each others. Obviously, all the girls were cheering on the Blue Pegasus wizard, but he was clearly in disadvantadge in a one on one fight. And it wasn't long until Jäger won the fight, getting 10 points for his guild.

The second fight was between Lamia Scale's Toby and Mermaid Heel's Millianna. Seeing the two facing each others brought some smiles to everyone's faces. A dog and a cat. And the cat managed to get the 10 points, in a somewhat long fight.

The next fight was promising, but at the end, there wasn't anything special. Mace of Phoenix Grave ended the fight easily. His blasts were no match for Dyst's magic. Probably if the fight had happened in another place, where Dyst could have used objects in the surroundings with his telekinesis, but in the arena, his magic was useless.

Crook slowly made his way in the middle of the arena ground after the two previous opponents had left. "Well, well. The day is almost over! The last fight will oppose the White Lady of Fairy Tail to the Black Lady of Sabertooth!" Lana's heart almost skipped a beat. Her plan worked, and she was going to finally fight her.

"You can do it, Lana." Erza said kindly. Natsu gave her his toothy grin when she walked past him.

"We'll be cheering for you." Gray smiled. The white haired girl gave him a nod as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at Laxus. Everyone was behind her. She couldn't let them down.

The first steps she made in the arena ground filled the air with powerful magic. The two girls were standing on each side of the arena, both of their magic filling the air, intimidating the animator. Something cold fell on Lana's hand and she looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy, and rain had started to fall. Soon enough, there would be a storm.

"Let the fourth fight begin!" The animator quickly got away, faster than ever. Some great magics were about to clash, and he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

The white haired wizard didn't move, and so did the other. They stood there, waiting, until the girl in the black cape made a move. She was running straight at the other girl, her fist raised. When she was about to hit the girl, Lana raised her hand and slashed it through the air. Her opponent, the one running at her, disappeared in a white smoke. An illusion, obviously. Rin wouldn't use her true powers on something she didn't know. To counterattack, Lana send her own illusion, a large tiger running at full speed at Rin. The Sabertooth wizard did exactly as Lana did, and as her hand slashed the air, the tiger disappeared in black smoke.

Lana was smiling slightly. Her sister had used her cloning magic, and now, three Rins were circling her. If her sister kept on going like that, she would be drained of her magic power soon enough. Cloning didn't require a large amount of power, but the longer her clones will stay, the sooner she would get tired. And when that would happen, she would finish her off.

Lana smiled and let her sister and her cloned coming at her with fist raised. The crowd gasped, seeing she wasn't moving. But the second before the attack hit her, she teleported few feets away. As the fists crashed inti each others, the two clones disappeared in black dust. With the rain getting heavier, the dust quickly fell to the ground, revealing Rin facing her opponent.

The fight continued like that for a long time. Rin would attack, and Lana would just dodge all of them. After a moment, Rin stood at one side of the arena, her hands resting on her bent knees, taking deep breaths. Lana was on the other side of the arena, catching her breath from all the magic she used at the same time.

Suddenly, the Sabertooth girl straightened up. "I will finish you off this instant. You have no idea who you are fighting with." The other sighed. It seemed she hadn't recognized her yet, but she would discover it soon enough.

The white haired mage was about to face the attack, looking straight at her sister through the shadows of her hood. But the attack wasn 't what she expected. She moved her hands to her throat, gasping for air, and fell to her knees. When she looked up at her sister, her palms were facing her, left fingers pointing to the ground and right fingers to the sky. A large complete black magic circle infront of her palms.


	16. Chapter 16 : Dragon and Tiger

Chapter 16 : Dragon and Tiger

'Why does she use that? Is she planning on killing me in the Games, a girl she isn't even supposed to know?' Lana's thoughts were going crazy, trying to figure out how she could break off from this spell. She had never heard of a way to counterattack Rin's Black Magic. Then something clicked in her mind. She had never tried it without the incantation, but maybe with her will, it would work.

Rin was watching the girl on her knees, choking. Until her eyes grew wide. Up in the sky, a large totally white magic circle had appeared. Her own black magic circle broke from the surprise.

Slowly standing up after she could finally breath again, the Fairy Tail wizard looked up in the sky. From her magic circle was appearing the white dragon. She smiled. Maybe with that, she could win. Yang flew directly towards Rin, but right before he got to her, a large, black tiger appeared from a black magic circle behind the girl. It jump right at the dragon, at the same a thunder appeared in the sky, the rain starting to pour down.

It was getting hard to see from all the rain, and the wind was blowing in all directions. At the same time, both girls called back their respective summoning. There was another thunder, and the wind blew off the girls' hood.

Rin's eyes were round, looking at the long, white braid. She couldn't be sure yet, since the girl was looking at the ground. She heard a chuckle coming from her. "Happy birthday, Rin." As the girl said Rin's name, she looked up. So it was really her, in that cape.

In the crowd, which was smaller because of the storm, there were whispers, but the most shocked were the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's wizards. Of course, they knew about the twins, but they never thought it would come down to this. They all watched the two girls silently.

"L-lana..." The black haired girl frowned, slowly coming back to normal. "You came for your revenge, didn't you? You knew it was me a along."

"And what if I did knew it was you?" Lana answered calmly, taking a defensive pose.

"You're still not strong enough to defeat me, Lana. You're still struggling to summon Yang without the incantation, while I can summon Yin in an instant." Rin positioned herself, ready to attack. The last sentence almost hit a nerve for Lana, but she kept her cool. "I see you don't want to surrender... Then what about we have a showdown?"

"Bring it on, sister." Lana took a deep breath as her sister smirked.

In his privileged seat, the king was smiling. This game was more exciting than he first thought. In the crowd, Mavis rounded her eyes in surprise. Those girls were definetly more special than everyone else thought.

"Dark Shadow : Sword." In Rin's hands appeared a long sword, black with some hints of silver. The girl only had time to make few steps before Lana counterattacked.

"White Chains." The white haired girl placed her right hand infront of her and shiny white chains appeared. They enrolled around the sword. Lana gripped the chains and pulled on them. It made Rin spin, and the sword went flying towards Lana before disappearing in shadows, the chains turning to light.

When the Sabertooth mage ended spinning, she created a clone and they headed to Lana, one on each side. "Dark Shadow : Shurikens." Black ninja stars appeared in the hands of the two Rin, and they threw them at their opponent.

Seeing shurikens coming from her left and right, Lana raised her hands. "White Light : Shields." White shields with a golden Yang symbol on them appeared in Lana's hands. The shurikens hit them and everything disappeared in shadows and lights, the clone as well. "You thought you'd get me with such a trick, Rin?"

The time was almost over, and both girls were at their limits. "Let's finish this in one attack. One last clash." Rin proposed, straightening up. "Dark Shadow : Armor and Sword." Rin was wrapped in a black with a silver Yin symbol armor, and a sword similar as the previous one appeared in her hand.

"I guess we have no other choice." Lana took a deep breath, pushing aside her wet bang. "White Light : Armor and Sword." Lana was now wearing an identical armor and sword as Rin, but in white and gold, with the Yang symbol.

The girls looked at each others before running. They made no sound, their eyes looking at the other's eyes, their sword raised. The tension could be felt all around the arena. When they were few feets away, they swung their weapons. It created long slash of black and white magic, and when they crashed in each others, everything exploded. There was a bright light before everything went pitch black. Slowly, the dust fell down on the ground as the incredible magic power in the aur faded.

The commentators were looking at the scene with wide eyes, and so was Crook. The tall animator slowly and unsurely made his way to the middle of the battle ground. The time wasn't over yet, but when the dust had disappeared, the two girls were lying on the ground, unconscious. "It's a tie. Both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth gets 5 points." He wasn't in the mood to be joyful with what just happened, and he left before saying the positions.

"W-well, Yajima-san, what do you think was that?" Chapita asked his co-commentator, his gaze fixed on the arena ground.

The old man didn't say anything. He had never heard of such magic, and had no answer to give.

On the magical screens, the positions appeared :

8- Blue Pegasus, 12 points  
7- Quatro Cerberus, 13 points  
6- Carbuncle, 20 points  
5- Lamia Scale, 27 points  
4- Phoenix Grave, 28 points  
3- Mermaid Heel, 34 points  
2- Sabertooth, 42 points  
1- Fairy Tail, 45 points

The spectators and guild members were exiting the arena slowly, except for the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth wizards. The two guilds hurried to the sick bay. It was the first time for both of them to see their respective mage fight with all their strenght. The most worried were Bickslow and Rogue, and they pushed aside their guildmates to get to the girls quicker. Mavis and Sting had fell back from the pack, walking slowly. They were both shocked by the events, and were trying to understand why.

When Bickslow reached Lana's room, and knocked on the door. An angry Porlyusica half opened the door, shooting him a deathly gaze. "I don't want anyone here. But if Wendy is here, ask her to come help me." The short blue haired wizard arrived soon after, poping beside the boy.

"I'm here!" She tried to put up a smile, but it was obvious she was worried. The pink haired woman made her walk in and slammed the door. At Rin's room, the same thing happened. The two guilds were now standing in the hall, anxious. It took few hours before both doors finally opened. Obviously, not the entire guilds could walk in the room. Bickslow, Makarov and Juvia walked in Lana's room, while Rogue, Frosch and their master got in Rin's room.

Bickslow went immediatly on the chair beside the bed, and Juvia followed, standing close by. Makarov walked beside Porlyusica. "She got a few injuries, but they will heal quickly. What is troubling me is that she almost has no more magic power left. She might be stuck in this bed for quite a while, before being fully recovered." The old woman explained as they stood at the feet of the bed.

"Hm... This meens she can't take part in the Games anymore. Hopefully she recovers quickly." Makarov nodded. Juvia looked up at the master.

"Juvia thinks you should ask Gajeel to take her place." She looked again at her friend and sighed.

"I will think about it. Now, my children, we should leave and let her rest." The old man turned to leave.

"Juvia will come back tomorrow." The blue haired girl followed her master.

"No. I'm staying here." Makarov and Juvia faced Bickslow. He had grabbed Lana's hand and removed his helmet. "I'm not leaving her like this." Makarov frowned but nodded, leaving the room.

Only Bickslow was in the room now. Of course, Porlyusica was there, but she just watched silently in a corner of the room. "Please, be safe. I don't want to lose you."

In Rin's room, the verdict was the same. The girl would have to stay in bed for a while to recover her magic power, but her injuries were small. When the master left, Frosch hoped on the bed and cuddles against Rin's arm. Rogue squeezed her hand, frowning slightly. "I will never let this happen to you again, I promise you."


	17. Chapter 17 : Hiding in the Shadows

Chapter 17 : Hiding in the Shadows

Lana's POV

I was standing in a forest, in front of a small river. Beside me was standing a short girl woth long wavy blond hair, which almost reached the ground. On the other side of the river were Rin and a man with black hair in black clothes. I frowned as my sister opened her mouth. "From now on, we will go our own way, Lana. Hopefully we will meet in the future." There was a sad smile on her lips. The man stared at the girl before turning and leaving, followed by my sister.

"Rin! What are you doing? Don't leave me!" I screamed at her, stepping towards her, and her face turned at me. There were tears falling down her cheeks. I stopped.

"Come with me, Lana." It was a soft, calm voice. Probably the girl by my side. Rin continued walking and disappeared in the darkness of the trees. At the same time, I felt a warm hand taking mine.

I opened my eyes quickly, realizing it was only a dream. Someone was squeezing my hand lightly. I turned and there he was. He had fallen asleep, his head on the bed, and his hand in mine. "Bickslow..."

Something moved in the corner of the room. "So you are finally awake." Porlyusica. Obviously, she was probably the one who treated me. She stepped out of the shadows and glanced at the boy. "He refused to leave your side." A small smile spread on my lips and the woman changed subject immediatly. "You only had minor physical injuries. But your magic power will take long to recover."

"I see... But I wouldn't worry about my magic power if I were you. I already feel it. It's weak, but it's here."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, standing at the feet of the bed.

"I recover magic power quickly. Tomorrow, I'll be fine to leave this room. And in two or three days, I should be able to fight again. You will see..." My eyes turned at the window. The stars were shining all around the moon, and the clouds had finally disappeared. It was probably midnight or so. I closed my eyes, still tired from my day. Porlyusica had already went back to her chair, not saying anything more. It didn't took long before I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, the sun was filling the room, in which I was alone. I sat up on the bed and looked outside. I could hear loud noises coming from outside. The door opened and I quickly looked at it. "Oh, it's only you, Porlyusica."

"Here, I brought you something to eat." She handed me a bag, in which I found bread and fruits. I smiled and nodded at her, silently thanking her. Taking a bite of bread, I looked outside.

"Where is Bickslow?" I frowned slightly.

"I told him you had woken upand you were fine. He said he will come later, when the day is over."

I nodded. The day would be long then, if I was to stay alone here. "Do you have news about my sister?"

Porlyusica looked at me, frowning. "She hasn't woken up yet, but she's fine." I smiled. Rin wasn't the kind to be taken down like that.

All day, I sat on my bed, looking outside. Porlyusica would occasionally leave, but always came back. From here, I could hear the crowd cheering for their favorites, and some explosions from the battles.

It had only been few minutes since I supposed the Games had ended and my door slammed open. At first, I thought it was Bickslow. But the boy standing in the door wasn't him. I frowned as he looked at me. He was about to walk in, but Porlyusica stopped him. "You are not allowed to come here."

He didn't say anything and was about to leave. That's when I saw it. The cat and the guild mark. Wasn't he one of the "Dragon Slayer." That's all I said. Dragon Slayer. And it was enough to make him stop. "Porlyusica, it's fine. Let him in."

"But, he is from Sabertooth!" She objected.

"I don't mind. If he came here, it's because he wanted to tell me something. Right?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have something to tell her." He answered, still looking at me. The old woman looked at us before letting him in. I followed him with my gaze as he walked to my ned and sat on the chair Bickslow had used the previous night. There was an awkward silence as both of us just looked at each others.

"I guess I should introduce you." The cat had hoped on my bed. "I am Lector, and this guy here is Sting."

I nodded and smiled. "I am pleased to meet you, Lector, Sting." I looked back at the boy. "So, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right. First of, maybe you would like to know what happened today?" Well, obiously I wanted to know! "The surprise event was called Track. Everyone was placed at different place of a maze and they had to find the exit. Magic was allowed to slow down opponents, but if someone was hit, they were briought back to their starting emplacement." Sting stopped and looked at me. Lector had sat on the bed, infront of me. "It 's the girl called Melodia that won. I think she send everyone to sleep with her magic."

"Yes, I remember this girl, she's the one who defeated Bacchus." I mentionned, and he nodded.

"Gray was the one to participate for Fairy Tail. He came third, right after our participant, Rogue."

"The other Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth." I said it more to myself than anything else.

"Then, in order, it was Phoenix Grave, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. And for the fights. Kagura and Flare of Mermaid Heel defeated Lyon and Chelia of Lamia Scale. Then it was Bacchus and Jäger of Quatro Cerberus and Eve and Jenny of Blue Pegasus. Those last ones won it. I then fought Elya and Brista of Phoenix Grave along with Rogue."

"And you won." It came naturally from my mouth. For the first time, I had noticed some bruises on him, but he seemed in good condition.

"Your team got to fight Coordinator and Melodia of Carbuncle. It ended in a tie."

"Who fighted them?"

"Natsu and Laxus. They seemed to have no team work. But I suppose Natsu always jump in a fight head down. And he was put to sleep in a second by Melodia. Laxus managed to last long enough to end this in a tie." I nodded. It's true that Natsu always jumps in a fight without knowing his opponent's power. "So, Sabertooth is in first position with 60, and Fairy Tail is second with 56."

Sting and Lector looked at each others, and it was obvious something was troubling them.

"Is there something wrong? Someone got hurt?" I started worrying.

"No, in fact, I have some things to tell you." He glanced at Porlyusica. "But it would need to be in private."

"Oh, I see." I threw my legs over the bed and stood up. After being stuck in a bed for a day, my legs were weak and I almost fell, but Sting catch me just before I did. "Thank you." I looked at Porlyusica and started walking to her slowly. "I will be leaving now, Porlyusica."

"You can't. You haven't recovered completly yet." She had a serious look on her face, and it was obvious she didn't trust Sting.

"I told you, didn't I? I recover faster than normal people." I didn't wait for her answer and opened the door. "If Bickslow comes, tell him I will be back at the hotel later tonight." And with that, I left the room. Sting was beside me, and I had to lean against his arm to make sure I didn't fall. Lector was leading the way infront of us. As we walked outside, people would glance at us, obvious wondering why a girl from Fairy Tail was walking with one of the Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. Some of them also looked scared while looking at me.

"So, were are we going?" I looked up at Sting, and his face was horribly close to mine and when looked back at me. I quickly looked the other side, my cheeks burning a little.

"Eating. You didn't had a proper meal for at least a day. And I will have to tell you something, but no one can hear it. It could mean trouble other wise." I frowned. What he had to tell me looked extremly serious.

It took only a few more minutes before we were sat at a table in a corner of a dark restaurant. I felt uncomfortable, but I knew if something was to happen, Sting was strong enough to protect the three of us. We stayed silent until our food arrived. "So... What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Rin." My eyes opened wide and I nodded silently. "She's your sister, isn't she?"

I looked at him before nodding again. "My twin sister. We were born in a small country in the north, where there was snow all year. Soon after we were borned, our parents moved to Fiore, but we lived in a house separated from everything. And then, 8 years ago, we went our own way, when our parents were ki... When our parents died." I bit my lip. I didn't want anyone else than my guildmates to know this.

"I know what happened. She told us. Rin joined our guild around one year ago. At first, she would always stay in a corner and do jobs alone. And then, few months ago, she completly changed. When she came back, she said something about you, probably seeking revenge and wanting to kill her." I frowned. Something wasn't right about this. "And then, she started hanging out with Rogue, and we barely never did jobs together anymore. I was about to warn him about her but I learned they were dating."

"My sister, is dating someone? This is... Unpredictable, really."

Sting nodded. "I could say the same about Rogue. But what I wanted to tell you is that ever since she came back from that job, she's been acting strange. One night, I was walking and I heard her say she would kill you, and talked about ruling the kingdom. After that night, I followed her around the city, and she was acting completly different. It was as if she had been possessed by a dark entity, and she would hide in the shadows of the walls. And then, when she came back, she would put up an innocent look on her face. She's planning something, and I'm scared it will bring you death."

I nodded. Some things were slowly making senses now. "I will tell you what happened few months ago. I had heard that Rin was in this large mansion, and decided to confront her. I needed answers about what happened to our parents. She said she would kill him and steal my powers. And she almost succeeded. I was able to teleport right before she gave me the final blow. And now, she must think I want to kill her, and she's trying to seek protections from you." I sighed.

"So you're saying she's acting nice because she wants us to protect her from you?" I nodded. Nothing would be easy anymore.


End file.
